Naruto the Manly Hip Whipper
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: History made, a Man on the Land! The Man with the Plan takes the stage, and brings new glory to the world of Hips, and Busts!
1. Chapter 1 Tickets

_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Keijo! - I own neither**_  
 _ **I have been planning this story for a long time, waiting for the perfect moment to unleash it.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Surprise!"

"Wah!?"

When Naruto Uzumaki got home, he was not expecting to see a good number of people waiting for him. Naruto Uzumaki was a young man that stood at about 6 feet tall, with a muscular athletes physique. His looks, even though he had a Japanese name, were those of a foreigner. he had bright blond hair that wa spiked everywhere, and he had natural bright blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt though, and a baggy white jacket, as well as baggy black sweat pants. Each of his cheeks were decorated with three whisker marks, all natural in appearance.

Naruto turned the lights on, and saw everyone.

"Happy 19th birthday Naruto." His mother spoke as she sat at a table, right in front of a cake that had his birthday candles on it. Kushina Uzumaki, the woman who he got his face from, though he got his colors from his father. She was a beautiful woman with a slender body, and long burning red hair, as well as grey eyes. She was wearing a green dress with an apron over it, and she was smiling widely at him.

He could even see Jiraiya standing behind her with a grin, holding a gift of his own.

The man who stood a few inches taller than he did, with long, white spiked hair. The man wore a very outdated kabuki outfit, though he said he did it for insperation. He even had red lines tattood down the side of his face.

"Here brat." Jiraiya tossed Naruto the present, and Naruto caught it without thinking too much, before he looked down at it.

Then at his mother.

"I was surprised he remembered to get a gift this year too." Kushina admit, and Naruto reached into the bag and pulled out a book. Naruto opened the book up, before he saw that the inside of the book was completely blank. "... Yeah, about my reaction too." Kushina stated when she noticed Naruto sending Jiraiya a raised eyebrow.

"... Thanks?" Naruto unsurely spoke as he looked at the book.

"It might come in handy in the future, who knows. I gave your father a book like that on his 19th birthday too, and my teacher gave me one of those on my 19th birthday." Jiraiya explained with pride as Naruto gently placed the book down on the table.

He was punched in the arm.

"Don't forget us idiot." The only girl at the small party said with a smile, while Naruto rubbed his arm with a grin. Sakura Haruno, if his blond hair was unnatural, then her _natural_ pink hair was just freaky. She had pale skin, and bright green eyes, looking completely _un_ Japanese like him. She was of a lean body frame, as well as a more petite frame. She was wearing a white lab coat over her clothes, scrubs that she wore, and she showed that she had a gift for him in her other hand. "I didn't have school today, so I figured I would stop by. Here you go, I got you something way better than a blank book." Sakura sent a dig at Jiraiya.

Kushina chuckled when she saw Jiraya's face become stony at the remark, while Naruto gladly accepted the gift.

"Stupid brats, not knowing anything about tradition."

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto thanked her as he lifted the top off of the unwrapped box. He looked into it, and he saw black swim trunks with orange racing stripes spiralling down each leg. Naruto thought it looked a little too small for him, but he trusted Sakura's judgement when it came to swimsuits. "This is nice, thanks." Naruto gave Sakura a small hug, and she grinned at him.

"Oh trust me, you will appreciate that." Sakura said with a glance towards Kushina, who grinned in return.

Naruto glanced at the silent person at the party.

"I thought you were at the Police Academy?" Naruto asked with a mocking look on his face when he saw his best friend.

Sasuke Uchiha, who was wearing a police officer's uniform, he had just graduated from the police academy after all. Sasuke was about the same height as Naruto, which was weird because other than that, Sasuke did look Japanese. He had slightly pale skin, and pitch black hair, as well as onix eyes. He was wearing mostly blue though, seeing as it would appear that he just got off of work.

"I will taze you." Sasuke threatened casually, before he pushed a gift into Naruto's hand. A gift small enough to fit into the palm of Naruto's hand.

"What he means to say..." Sakura nudged Sasuke in the ribs.

"Happy birthday idiot." Sasuke corrected himself with a sigh.

"Thanks bastard... goggles?" Naruto asked with some surprise when he saw swimming goggles were his present. They had orange rims to them, and were styled to look like sunglasses. "Okay... what did you do Mom?" Naruto asked with a look towards Kushina, seeing as she somehow influenced Sakura and Sasuke.

Swimming trunks, and swim goggles.

It was a bit too much of a coincidence for him to believe that they had got him gifts he would barely use unless Kushina had gotten him a gift he would need them for.

"... Oh... I didn't tell them to give you water related gifts... nope... not me." Kushina blushed, waving her hands and looking away. She coughed awkwardly, before she lifted Naruto's cake."Anyway, blow out the candles before wax gets on the cake, then you can open my gift!" Kushina exclaimed quickly.

Nobody bought it.

Naruto shrugged and walked over towards her, before he leaned over and blew the candles out on the cake.

"Why is the cake shaped like ass?" Naruto asked when he saw that the cake was shaped like two butt cheeks. He had just noticed that, and Kushina grinned at him.

"What? Why not, we both like watching Keijo?" Kushina questioned him, since it was something they both enjoyed. Kushina enjoyed watching the face paced battle of the swimsuit girls on the screen. She had always wanted to become a Keijo player herself, so she enjoyed watching the battles. She even married a man that had become a Keijo Engineer, though that was before he passed.

Minato had invented several dozen unique stages for Keijo players to play on, unique lands that were rarely used nowadays though.

...

"My present is inside of the ass, isn't it?" Naruto asked Kushina, and she bopped the side of her own hand. Naruto sighed and reached between the cheeks, before he pulled out a small box that was covered in cake. He wiped his hands with a napkin, and the box itself, before he opened it up.

Three tickets.

 _Keijo Warm Up Tickets_

"... What?" Naruto asked, while Sakura and Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the tickets.

"What?" Sasuke asked as well, when he saw three tickets. He could see that Naruto would only need a single ticket, so why three of them?

"What are these even for?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow when she saw the tickets as well.

"These tickets let you have a warm up match with a professional Keijo player! They were a little expensive... well I only bought one. A friend of mine gave me the other two... kind of wish I knew she was going to give them to me before I bought one..." Kushina pouted when she realized she wouldn't have had to pay money for the ticket. She smiled at Naruto when she saw him looking at the tickets in surprise.

Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other.

This seemed like an... odd gift.

"This is... pretty cool. Oh, there is a book in here too." Naruto noticed a small book that was inside of the box. It was like the one that Jiraiya, but older. Naruto saw his father's name on the book, and he opened it up. Instead of words, it was mostly drawings of women doing various poses, and men doing variant versions of those poses. There was also scientific data on each picture, and pictures of skeletal structures. "This was Dad's?" Naruto asked, and Kushina nodded.

"He did a lot of studying. He studied every single Technique he saw, wrote them all down, and even tried to improve them. He wasn't just a Land Engineer, but he was a couch too. I figured you might like that." Kushina commented with a softer smile. Minato had always been studying Keijo techniques... in the hopes that one day she would be able to achieve her dream and become a keijo player herself.

Sadly, that was forever out of her reach.

"... You are doing this so you can live your dream through me." Naruto pointed out.

Kushina stuck her tongue out.

"You are my son, and your life is my life! Let me have this! You will go to the Keijo Stadium and use those tickets!" Kushina shouted out with excitement, and Naruto grabbed a little cake, before he pushed it into her mouth.

She started to chew it with a smile on her face.

"Heheheheh, can I come too?" Jiraiya asked with a wide spread smile on his blushing face.

...

"Fine..." Kushina groaned when she saw Jiraiya pouting at them, and Naruto palmed his face, before he smiled and looked at the tickets.

Who knows, maybe he might have fun.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Not only is this my first Naruto - Keijo! crossover, but this is THE first NarutoxKeijo Crossover Fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sphere and Knife

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'There are so many people here.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked around at the crowd around him. It was a professional Keijo match, though they were showing off some Warm up matches by letting fans with tickets try their hand at going up against the pros. It was the only time that men were able to stand ground on the pro stands, and not just in a practice ring or something. Naruto was wearing his gifts, and he could feel eyes on him as he stood on the land in the middle of the water.

"Go Naruto!"

His mother was screaming his name with excitement as she held up a flag with their family symbol on it, a red spiral. Naruto's cheeks turned red in embarassment, before he slapped them. He already felt stupid enough wearing a light life jacket over his back.

"Don't suck!"

"You know what, go screw yourself Perv!" Naruto shouted back at Jiraiya as he walked over to near the edge of the land and shouted at his perverted teacher. The other ticket players gave him looks, while the professional Keijo player got onto the land with a raised eyebrow. Naruto was slouched over as he raised his middle finger, warm up matches were not shown on TV very often, and flipped off the perverted hermit. "You too Sakura, I see you laughing!" Naruto pointed at Sakura as she laughed at him.

She must have a free day from her medical school if she was here to watch him make a fool of himself.

"Heh pretty boy, maybe you should be paying attention to the rules."

Naruto turned and looked with widened eyes when he heard the words "pretty boy" since he had never been called that before. Naruto turned around, and he could see both men and women on the land laughing at him. He was on a stage with 4 other people, other than the pro Keijo player. For starters, there was an older man in his 40s that was on the stage. There was a young girl maybe 13 years old, and a more homely geekish boy around his age. Finally there was a woman in his early 30s on the stage as well. The ref was standing on a nearby land as she explained the rules to those who weren't familiar with them.

"-you can only knock your opponent into the water using your chest and butt, and don't try to climb back onto the land, it's dangerous."

'I missed most of that.' Naruto thought to himself, but then again he already knew the rules thanks to his mother and him watching Keijo on TV. Naruto stretched out his back, and leaned forward with his hands on his knees. "Uuuuuuh." Naruto didn't have words for when the bell rang, letting everyone know that it was time.

The pro was a young woman about his age, but shorter than him. She had chin length, dark purple hair, and similar eyes. She had a very slender body, more in the way of hips than breasts. She had her arms crossed under her bust, and she wore a very nice swimsuit that showed off the curve of her hips.

Jin Mutou.

"Try not to blink, or my butt sword will cut you down faster than you can react to." Jin warned them, and Naruto tensed when he heard that warning.

Warning, not threat, but a statement.

She vanished from view and appeared next to the 13 year old girl, gently tapping the girl into the water, easily knocking her off of her balance. The girl yelped and went into the water with a splash. The lose of balance on the small land made the older man lose his own balance completely, and taking advantage of that, Jin got down low and swept his legs out from under him using nothing but her hips. Naruto steadied himself and went towards the center of the land where the balance was easiest.

'He understood that the edges have the worst balance, and went to correct it... so he isn't an idiot.' Jin thought to herself when she noticed his actions, and went towards him. She turned herself around, and soared at him ass first, wanting to strike him out as quickly as possible.

These warm up matches were barely even a warm up for her ass.

Naruto moved his foot back and took his ass to his stomach, moving back only a little, and without losing his balance.

"Guh." Naruto couldn't hold back the grunt when he realized that her butt had packed in enough force in that attack to really pack a punch. Just the movement cause the land to shake, and knocked the older woman into the water. Naruto leaned to his side and sidestepped her when she turned around and got ready to hit him with a chest attack.

Ass.

Naruto saw ass in his face before he could blink, and ducked underneath it as soon as he could. Her ass grazed the side of his face.

'His reaction speed isn't bad, he handled that well enough.' Jin thought as she went fasted, and she nailed him in the chest with her breast. Naruto was knocked off of his feet by the force, sent flying towards the water.

Naruto's eyes went up towards the sky, and he could see his mother cheering for him, so leaning backwards as far as he could he flipped in the air and landed on his feet... on his _toes_ at the edge of the stage. Naruto tensed his legs and grinned as he looked towards Jin, and she was actually surprised.

"... I'm actually impressed... but the longer you stay on this land, the more beaten up you are going to get. I would hate for you to hate me." Jin spoke to him calmly as she watched him get back fully onto the land. Naruto rubbed his cheek where she got him, a bruise actually forming on his skin.

"Go Naruto, that was a good recovery!"

"... This is kind of fun." Naruto muttered to himself with a his grin turning into a small smile, before the grin returned full force. Naruto ran at Jin, and she saw his moves rather easily as he thrust his chest towards her. She side stepped him and with a quick thrust, she hit him in the side with her ass. She knocked him off balance, and she hit him in the head with a second shot before he could even fall down all of the way.

Naruto spun on his heel and used his own weight to regain his balance, and returned by swinging his hip at Jin.

She jumped back and slammed her feet down at the edge to knock the land off balance. Naruto stood firm though, but in doing that she rushed towards him.

"I'm ending this now, hope you enjoyed your fun." Jin stated with a small smile on her face. She moved her hips faster than the average eye could see. She thrust her ass at him 1... 2... 4... 16... 64 times in what felt like a second. Naruto used his chest to absorb most of the blows, but many of them hit him in the legs, face, and even in his arms. Naruto was pushed back to the edge as he curled his toes to grip the land. Naruto groaned when he felt like he was actually being punched just as many times.

He didn't fall down though.

Jin's eyes widened when Naruto slammed his muscular chest right into the back of her head, knocking her a step forward. She stumbled from surprise and turned around to look at him, his body forming some bruises, but his grin not leaving his face.

"You took a Butt Gattling, and you didn't fall... That's... I'm honestly impressed, I didn't know men could have such a great sense of balance." Jin said as she recovered from the shock of the attack. She took a step towards Naruto.

Naruto tried to dodge her first strike, and it grazed his arm. The next strike gazed his head when he dodged it. The third, fourth, and fifth strikes grazes the sides of his chest, and the Naruto took the next few strikes head on. Naruto stepped forward and leaned his head back, her butt skid across his chest, and she knocked herself off of her feet. Naruto stood up straight again and knocked her butt higher into the air with his chest.

'I can _feel_ it.' Naruto thought to himself.

The crowd had been silenced when Jin caught herself on the land and looked back towards Naruto with her eyes _genuinely_ widened in shock.

'He's... getting better the longer this goes on. It's like the longer he is on the land, the more _in tune_ he becomes with it... He's becoming one with the land. He wasn't even knocked off balance that time.' Jin thought to herself as she turned to face Naruto. Sure, she was holding back since she wasn't going against a keijo player, but the fact he had even stood up to her so far showed that he was NOT a normal person on the land.

Kushina looked at Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow.

"... What did you teach my son?" Kushina asked Jiraiya, who looked at his martial arts student with a large grin on his face.

"I taught him... how to sit still." Jiraiya bragged.

"Okay, kiddy gloves off. You want to warm me up... you can get a taste of my ass sword for real now." Jin stated with her eyes growing colder.

This was now _really_ starting to feel like a warm up.

"Woah!" Naruto shouted when she came at him faster than ever before. Naruto jumped to the side when he felt her coming at him. Naruto swung his ass to the right, and she was standing there with a strike of her own. Their butts collided, and Jin smiled for a moment when she saw that he had not only reacted to her, but he had done it without actually _seeing_ her. She vanished against and Naruto blocked her breasts with his chest, taking the brunt of her attack, using his muscles to deflect most of the power.

The power deflected went back to her.

Jin saw Naruto's grin and grinned darkly back at him. She turned around, and started to fire off a stronger attack at him.

 _Butt Gattling!_

He weaved through the attacks as if he was seeing what was happening. Even faster than before, attacks that he hadn't been able to fully dodge, were not being almost expertly dodged by Naruto. He stepped back and turned around, back flipped over her, landing in front of her, and slamming the side of his butt into her shoulder. She was pushed back on her feet, and Naruto turned to push his chest against her skull. She stood up and returned the blow with her own chest.

'He's matching my power!' Jin thought when she found that she wasn't able to knock him off balance anymore.

The crowd was still stunned when they saw this practice... this _warm up_ match turning into a full fledged battle. It was no longer just a warm up for Jin, now she was actually _trying_ to knock him into the water.

"... This... this is fun!" Naruto shouted out with a grin on his face as he enjoyed the warm up match.

"Lets see if THIS is fun!" Jin leaned down and moved her hips up at her top speed. A literaly blade of wind force moved towards Naruto. Naruto watched them come at him, and he slammed his foot into the land behind him. The land sank into the water, with the wind blades sailing above his head. "My Ass Sword wants to tear you to shreds now, you've already sealed your fate! You've gotten me excited!" Jin called out to Naruto as he moved towards her, weaving through her wind blades.

How!?

The entire crowd was wondering how.

"He's feeling the vibrations in the land itself, and he is automatically adjusting his body to the land. It's like he's become a sage of the forest." A voice spoke from behind Jiraiya and Kushina as people watched Naruto dodging the wind blades the opponent was sending his way. Kushina looked and smiled widely when she saw the woman that was standing behind them.

"You're Nagiza Ujibe!" Kushina almost squeeled when she saw one of her idols next to her.

The woman was a short woman, an overweight one at that, with orangish red hair and similar eyes. She had a mole under her right eye, and was wearing a simple white and black tee shirt with fitting pants. She had narrowed eyes that were watching the fight with interest, and she had her arms crossed as she analyzed what Naruto was doing.

"... Naruto knows how to sit still." Jiraiya stated as he looked at Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked as Naruto and Jin continued to battle. "Wait, why are you here?" Kushina asked Nagisa, who smiled.

"I like to see if there are any good candidates for Keijo players in these warm up matches. Check out the young girls with potential..." Nagisa watched with narrowed eyes. She saw Naruto take a few strong ass attacks to various spots on his body, and then close the distance as he was taking those attacks. "... Naruto... That was his name? Naruto is masterfully adjusting his body to any vibrations the stage emits. His body has learned how to take into account all movements on the stage, adjust to them... As the battle goes on, he becomes better able to read not only the land... but his oppoent as _they_ move on the land... That is a frightening ability is trained correctly." Nagisa pointed out as she watched Naruto and Jin duke it out.

She watched the two almost smiling at each other.

Jin kicked up her speed more than ever.

She was moving fast enough that after-images of her were appearing around Naruto. Naruto looked around in a happy panic, Jin watched as Naruto seemed to keep track of her. When she would attack him, he would almost seem to predict where she would be.

"... You have good eyes." Jiraiya commented to Nagisa, and she looked up at Jiraiya.

"His skill doesn't seem to be fully trained though. It takes time for him to become one with the land, and it takes more time for him to learn to predict his opponent. Not to mention the stress this would cause his body." Nagisa pointed out as she watched Naruto's legs shake a little. Jiraiya nodded his head at that.

"Stress?" Kushina asked, unsure of what the stress could be caused by.

"It might look like Naruto is standing perfectly still to keep his balance... but the truth is that his body is _absorbing_ the vibrations and energy caused by movements on the land. The water, his opponents, and his own movements cause those vibrations." Jiraiya started his own explaination of the technique that he had taught to Naruto, for martial arts of course. "Vibrations can cause stress to the muscles... so while absorbing the vibrations, he is also draining his leg's stamina just as quickly. The stress this puts on his body is immense." Jiraiya pointed out the downside of what Naruto was subconsciously doing.

Kushina looked towards Naruto with worry as she gripped her own legs in her chair.

Nagisa looked at the action curiously for a second.

"His reaction time, stability, and durability are all increased with this technique... but the longer he uses it, the more quickly it will run down his stamina. Not to mention it takes time for him to use it... but this is amazing." Nagisa spoke, and Sakura looked at them all, and she frowned for a second when she noticed all of the bruises on Naruto's body, combined with the stress to his legs when the shaking got even worse than before.

"... It's not just reaction time... by sensing the vibrations in the land, Naruto can sense where his opponent will be next. Instead of reacting, he is acting at the same time as that girl." Sakura looked over the damage that Naruto was taking, and the _way_ he was taking it.

"Still having fun!" Jin shouted out as she rushed towards Naruto.

Naruto grinned.

"Hell yeah! This is more fun than fist fighting!" Naruto declared as he ran at her as well. When she used an Ass Gattling, Naruto weaved underneath her attacks and hit her in the legs with his hip. She spun around and slammed her breasts into the top of her head, nearly sending his forehead to the land. Naruto flipped and hit the top of her own head with his tailbone, and she knocked him back while he was in the air with her ass.

The two were only apart for a second.

They were back at it seconds later, going ass to ass once more. Jin moved her hips down, before she knocked him into the air by suddenly pushing them up. She jumped up and spun, while he spun in the opposite direction, putting one foot back to the ground to do it. She knocked him in the head with her ass, and he knocked her in the head with his.

'His jaw is harder than a woman's jaw.' Jin noted when she noticed that the blow didn't have as much of an effect.

'Damn, her ass hits hard... how can something this soft hit so hard?' Naruto thought as he grinned, and the two broke apart.

'His legs are shaking.' Jin noted when she saw Naruto's reaction time seem to go down a little. She moved back to battling him, and they traded blows.

She felt something.

Her nipples hardened a little, and Naruto grinned at her as the two of them fought. He blocked her ass with his chest, and pushed her back through leg power. She used her lighter body, and circled around him, slamming her tits into the side of his arm. She started to make more after images. She moved faster and faster until all that Naruto could see was her ass attacking him from all directions.

 _Thousand Barrier Hip!_

"That's a Multi-Lateral Ass Attack... it looks like this is the end of the match for Naruto." Nagisa pointed out as the all out ass attack got closer to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted, cupping her hands together to make sure voice even louder. Naruto glanced towards her for a second, before his face become serious, losing the grin. Naruto looked at all of the asses coming at him as if they were moving in slow motion for half a second. Naruto closed his eyes.

...

"HAH!" Naruto shouted as he moved his own hip and slammed his butt into Jin's butt, and all of the asses around him vanished. Jin's movements stopped completely as the girl looked at him in utter shock.

Naruto's legs were shaking even harder than before.

"He stopped it..." Sakura said with worry when she saw the condition Naruto's legs were in. The more attacks that he took, the more damage his legs took as he took in more vibrations and more kinetic energy.

Jin moved back.

"Impossible... even some pros can't handle that kind of attack. You've got quite the cocky ass, don't you... What's your name?" Jin asked as she moved her hand and cupped her own ass. She glanced back at it and saw that she actually had a bruise that would form on her butt. She looked at Naruto, and saw that he was in worse condition. He was holding his gut and grunting, but he still grinned.

"Naruto Uzumaki... My Mom got me these tickets for my birthday... but I didn't think it would be this fun. Being on the land... fighting a strong opponent... the crowd watching with excitement." Naruto said as he looked around with a smile, a genuine smile. Jin stopped fighting and looked around as well.

The crowd had stopped their silence.

They were _roaring_ with cheers now. They had forgotten that this was a warm up match, and got started to genuinely enjoy what they were watching. Even the TV crews that had taken a break had started up their equipment and were recording what was happening. Everyone was excited to see the "match" continue.

Naruto nearly lost his balance as he took a step to the right.

"He's no longer using that technique." Nagisa noted as she sighed.

'Something is different about him.' Jin noted when she saw Naruto stand up straight, his grin almost splitting his cheeks.

"My blood is boiling! My body hurts, my legs are killing me, and I'm more exhausted than if I ran a marathon, but DAMN if I'm not going to keep giving this my best!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his hands onto his knees. Jin tensed her own legs and moved towards Naruto, while Naruto took a calming breath.

Both were completely still.

Jin grinned.

"... She seems excited." Kushina said as everyone in the crowd came to a hush when the two on the land stopped moving.

"... Her ass has recognized his latent ass potential. Her breasts are trembling with excitement to see how far he is going to go..." Nagisa noticed the state of Jin's body as her small trembles were noticed by the more experienced woman.

Jiraiya grinned perversely.

"RAH!" Naruto shouted as he burst into action. He spun his body, and built up more energy inside of himself.

Nagisa's eyes widened.

She saw Naruto spin and move his legs across the land with recklace abandon. He spun and spiralled his body uniquely, in a way that she recognized.

"He is releasing all of the energy that his muscles have absorbed, and adding onto it. He subconsciously realized that he couldn't absorb and release energy at the same time... so instead of absorbing it, he is building it up." Nagisa spoke with her eyes widened when she saw the surprising development.

She couldn't ignore this.

" _Spiralling_... _Hip... Sphere_!" Naruto named his attack, and Jin rushed towards him at her absolute full speed. Naruto's attack missed when she moved to the left, but even moving to the side the left side of her swimsuit was ripped up. Her left breast was revealed by the shockwave of the attack as the water was split.

She moved to attack while Naruto was in a weakened state, and she knocked him into the air and off of the land.

He landed in the water.

'He's created a _bastard_ Vacuum Ass Cannon with no experience...' Nagisa thought to herself as she leaned over the railing.

Naruto floated back to the water's surface, staring up at the sky with a grin on his face. He was panting, while Jin covered her breast and looked down at him.

'... That was almost like a Vacuum Ass Cannon... if that hit me directly, I would have been sent flying off the land.' Jin thought to herself as she looked at people swimming after Naruto... because he wasn't able to move his own body anymore. He was beaten and his body had taken too much damage.

She could see his eyes though.

She gave him a thumbs up, and the crowd went crazy with excitement. Naruto returned the thumbs up, and she smirked to herself as she turned away from him.

"I hope to see you on the land again. You gave my ass more than a warm up... get stronger, because next time I will go at you full force from the very beginning." Jin spoke loudly enough for everyone to pick her up. She glanced back at Naruto, and he was grinning at her.

'This is way better than watching.' Naruto grinned to himself as he closed his eyes.

He could understand why his mother wanted to be a Keijo player.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Did I say this would be harem? No, and honestly I never planned on it being a harem.**  
 **Naruto will have more close friends than he will romantic interests, but I'm not telling anyone who I decided for the pairing.**  
 **I'm going to let you have fun and try to guess.**


	3. Chapter 3 The School Choice

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Oooooooh!"

"Oh zip it you big baby." Sakura stated as she shoved her thumbs into Naruto's lower back. Seeing as she was training to be a doctor, she had decided to learn multiple forms of non-medical healing for reference. She was giving Naruto's stressed lower back a massage, since after the race she had noticed that he was having a lot of trouble walking normally. He had a limp, which could be attributed to the stress he had put on his legs in general. "That Spiralling Hip Sphere caused a lot of stress on your body... how long have you known that... how long have you known _any_ technique?" Sakura asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow when she remembered the fact that Naruto had never even stepped foot on a Keijo land (to her knowledge) before yesterday.

Kushina was sipping on tea, reading the newspaper as she sat on the couch, watching as Sakura had Naruto on the second couch.

"Well, Minato was a Keijo Engineer, Naruto could have picked something up from being around Minato. My husband did study Keijo techniques. Minato was working on a bastardized version of the Vacuum Ass Cannon... Naruto must have subconsciously remembered it." Kushina pointed out when she reminded Sakura of just what Minato used to do. The Vacuum Ass Cannon had ended a good number of Keijo careers, so Minato had been working on a different version of it.

Sadly, no female had been able to learn it, even though Minato had tried to teach it to several women in the sport. There was an issue with the bone structure of females that made it actually harder for them to use the Spiralling Hip Sphere.

"... The Vacuum Ass Cannon?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura _jammed_ her thumbs into his tailbone, and he yelped, shooting up into a standing position. Naruto placed his hands on his lower back.

"There, fixed." Sakura stated with crossed arms. She got up, before she started on her way out. She was just doing a favor for her friend in fixing his back away from her place of training. She had aced medical school, and was currently under an apprenticeship, so she really did need to get back to her master before she got in trouble. "I'll send you the bill later." Sakura said with a smirk.

Naruto waved his hand at her.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get you a gift card to that perfume stand you like." Naruto told her, and she nodded. Since they were friends, she usually just had him get her something small as thanks for something small like what she just did. Sakura went towards the door and walked out of it, raising an eyebrow, before closing the door behind her.

Kushina grinned at Naruto with excitement.

She had so many questions.

Naruto noticed.

"Go ahead, I know you are dying to ask." Naruto stated as he sat across from her. She leaned forward, throwing her newspaper across the room.

"How did it feel to be on the Land? How much fun was it to play Keijo? Was it exciting? Scary? Wonderful? Did it get your blood pumping 'tebane?" Kushina started to ask her questions at the speed of motormouth. She even spoke her verbal tic as she spoke, something she rarely used nowadays.

Naruto smiled.

"... It was awesome. It was like fighting... but more fun, more friendly. It was more of a challenge to only use certain body parts. The entire time I was excited... I understand why you want to be a Keijo player." Naruto told her as he gripped his fist tightly. His fist was literally trembling with adrenaline just from remembering what he had experienced. His blood boiled with excitement, hope, and his love for action as he recalled his match.

Kushina nodded.

"You even made the paper... the world of Keijo has never seen a boy actually stand up to an A-rank Keijo player before. You still have two tickets... do you want to go again tomorrow?" Kushina asked with her face splitting at the chance to see her son playing her loved sport. She looked at his smile, before he nodded his head.

He looked at her with softer eyes, and she noticed.

'... I'm sorry the only way for you to experience Keijo is through me.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked down his mother's body.

*Ding Dong*

"Naruto, go get that will you." Kushina stated as she looked towards the door. Naruto got up and walked his way to the door, looking through the hole.

It was Nagisa Ujibe again, and with her was another woman, as well as a familiar face.

The woman was a lot taller than Nagisa, with short light brown hair, and eyes the same color. She had a more toned body than Nagisa, and while Nagisa wore casual clothes, this woman wore a white button up shirt with business-like pants. She also had an even more strict look on her face than Nagisa.

With the two of them was Jin, so Naruto opened the door.

"Hello Uzumaki-kun, I spoke with your mother the other day. Do you mind if we come in?" Nagisa asked as she glanced towards Kushina sitting down.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah... make yourself at home." Naruto gestured to the living room. He blinked in surprise when he saw Jin nod to him, before he nodded back. She smiled at him with more of a kindness than he saw on the stage. Like her real personality and stage personality were two different things.

"Oh, Nagisa-san... What brings you and... friends here?" Kushina asked as she greeted the woman, and noticed Jin and the other woman.

"Ayako Sakashiro, a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san, Uzumaki-kun." Ayako greeted both mother and son.

"Naruto." Jin spoke more casually as she nodded to Naruto. The two of them had raced against each other. "You look all better." Jin noticed that Naruto seemed to be better than when he left the land. His bruises were all gone, even though it had been little more than 24 hours since his loss against her.

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto, can you go make some tea for our guests? Nagisa-san, Sakashiro-san... Jin-chan? What does bring you here?" Kushina asked as Naruto went towards the kitchen to get the tea prepared. Jin sat on the middle of the couch across from Kushina, while Nagisa and Ayako took either side of her.

Ayako put a folder on the table and opened it up.

It was two seperate graphs, and Kushina looked at them. One graph had large bars on it, while the second graph had even larger bars on it. There was also profit graphs, among other things of interest.

"I don't understand..." Kushina didn't understand graphs very much.

"This graph shows the television views for Keijo programs. Yesterday, during Uzumaki-kun's match with Jin here, viewership went up by over 160%. Not to mention hundreds are trying to follow Uzumaki-kun's example... people were buying Warm-Up Tickets at Keijo Stadiums all over the country." Ayako stated as she pointed to various parts of the graph. Kushina looked at them, and she did notice that the ticket sales had increased by over double in the single day.

Since Keijo matches were done daily, it was possible to get the ticket sale graphs from different stadiums over the course of a day, but to see a drastic increase was amazing.

"So Naruto's popular?" Kushina asked as Naruto came back into the room.

"I'm what?"

"Usually, I would say about 70% of Keijo fans are men. Since your appearance yesterday, the female fanbase for Keijo has almost doubled. It leaked that you had multiple Warm-Up Tickets, so more people want to see you battle in person... People have never seen a man play Keijo on even ground against a woman." Nagisa spoke with genuine interest as she looked over Naruto's hips, and his more broad chest muscles, very different than a woman's... but yet still somehow able to compete in an almost legit Keijo match.

Naruto's eyes widened a little.

"Really?" Naruto asked with surprise, and Kushina pat him on the back as he sat the tea down.

"That's my boy!"

"Yes, really. The Keijo stadium you went to literally sold out on Warm-Up Tickets, and the stadium saw an increase in ticket sales... men have been trying to follow your example." Nagisa spoke, and Jin nodded.

"None were good though." Jin stated with a sigh. She had battled against over a dozen men before her match today, and yet none of them had any of the natural talent for Keijo that Naruto had. None of them had lasted more than a few seconds against her, even though she went easy on them. Naruto had raised her expectations for men, only for other men to knock those expectations right back down to the ground. "You have a rare talent for the sport." Jin noted as she smiled at Naruto.

She wanted to go against him again.

"Yes, you do... The stadium you went to even considered offering you an "under the table" job as a "Warm Up" player." Ayako stated with a sigh.

"What?" Kushina and Naruto asked, unsure what she was getting at.

"You would be paid to be a Keijo player... you would get "free" warm up tickets, so you could fight the professionals more. Of course, nobody would have to know about it. That way you could be used to bring it more fans, play keijo, and get paid... but several people raised a different idea... one I myself believe to be much better for you." Ayako stated as she looked at Naruto with a glint in her eye, and a smile on her face. Nagisa grunted when she heard what Ayako stated.

"She wasn't the only one."

"What idea was that?" Naruto asked with a tilted head, and Jin smiled to herself.

He was going to be shocked.

"Keijo has traditionally been an all woman sport... but you changed that. Yesterday you showed that men do have the potential to compete against the pros. Not to mention several other players want to race you." Jin stated as she looked Naruto right in the eyes, not blinking even once. Naruto's eyes widened when he started to understand what they were getting at.

"Me... a Keijo player?" Naruto asked with his jaw dropped as he pointed at himself.

"Your ass potential is extremely high. You used a bastard Vacuum Ass Cannon, and you nearly defeated a pro player. The sport of Keijo appeals more to men as fans, but we do have a large number of female fans... but you are an attractive young man. Your race against Jin alone got people interested in you... I want to groom your talent, and turn you into Keijo's first male pro." Nagisa spoke as she looked over his body a second time, looking for any of the signs of him being severely hurt. He used a bastard technique, but the bastard technique he used was one of the most dangerous techniques out there.

He seemed fine, but the stress on his body had to have been immense.

"Yes, so I managed to convince the board to make... an exception for you. After all, if you can raise their profits, and bring in more business. Naruto Uzumaki, the first ever male Keijo player... this can be used to bring in great amounts of money." Ayako mentioned with a look at Kushina, who frowned a little.

"So you want to use him?" Kushina asked.

Nagisa AND Ayako shook their heads.

"I personally just want to see his talent bloom. He has so much talent, that it would be a _shame_ if something like his gender stopped him from reaching his ass potential. You had fun on the land, right?" Nagisa asked Naruto as she looked him right in the eyes, and she searched for the answer.

She found it.

"I want to do it again... it was so much fun." Naruto admitted, and Jin smiled.

"Well, my ass is ready for you any time you want. You have an ass befitting the title of an elite keijo player... I, and several other players, raised our voices in order to help get you into school." Jin spoke as she gained a dangerous glint to her eye, the idea of fighting him again was a great one.

Naruto blinked.

Wait, did he hear that right?

"They wanted to offer you a way to become a "bastard" Keijo player. Yes, you will get to play against the pros... but you will never be known as a Keijo player. Only as a fan who keeps buying expensive tickets. I believe THAT would be an insult to your talent. With talent like yours, you need to become an actual Keijo player... anything else is disrespecting the love you showed for the sport." Ayako spoke harshly as she remembered the way that the board of directors had believed they could use Naruto. They would pay him, but at the same time he would never be allowed to enter tournaments. He would never truly be able to experience the world of Keijo.

He would not be a true Keijo player, and with the latent power he showed, that would be little more than spitting in the face of his potential.

"School?" Naruto asked with a pale face.

...

"You got caught up on that word." Jin noted with a dull tone.

"I just graduated from Highschool like a year ago, I'm not eager to go back." Naruto admitted with a smaller voice.

"Schools for Keijo are not like other schools. Our programs only last 9 months as he train you to join the world of the pros. We managed to get the board of directors into allowing you to become an actual player... but you have to graduate from a training school, and show that you can stick with the game." Nagisa spoke, and both she and Ayako opened their files to the last page and pulled out seperate applications.

"This is why they both came." Jin noted with a roll of her eyes.

She just came to see Naruto.

"We, at the Setouchi Keijo Training School would be happy if you would apply with us, and become a student at our school. You won't be treated any different than any of our other students, and will be welcomed with open arms. I'll even cut your tuition by 25%." Nagisa gave Naruto her application for her school. Naruto looked it over, and he saw that it was a pretty simple application.

Ayako gave Naruto her application.

"Suruga Keijo Training School is also offering you the chance to study at our school. We have better equipment, stronger teachers, and bigger training fields for you to practice on. Since you are the first male player, I was even able to have them cut down your tuition by 50%. You will be given the best Keijo education possible at my superior school." Ayako stated, with Nagisa simply snorting in annoyance. There were only two schools, period, so whatever one that Naruto picked would no doubt be getting more sponsers to them, sponsers who wanted to sponser the first male player.

This was a _game changing_ moment for Keijo, if Naruto accepted their offer, it could be a historical moment in the game.

Kushina was shaking with excitement.

"You get to be a Keijo player! That's amazing, I always knew that you could do amazing things! So, which school are you going to pick?! OH your father would be so proud!" Kushina shouted out, and Naruto looked at the two applications with a frown on his face.

He didn't know what to pick.

"I would love to be a Keijo player... but... I don't know which school to pick. Can you give me a little time to decide... this seems like an important choice?" Naruto asked, and he felt sorry for having to ask.

He didn't want to make either side angry with him for not picking them.

"That's understandable, this must be shocking for you. Pick the choice you believe is best. I'll be getting out of your hair then." Ayako stated with a small glare towards Nagisa, before the two of them stood up and made their way out.

Nagisa glanced at Naruto.

"... This is an important choice, I hope you will put serious thought into it. Only you can decide your future from here on out." Nagisa stated as she left as well. Finally Jin stood up and she turned to her side, and extended her hip to Naruto.

Kushina almost squeeled.

"Keep getting stronger, because next time we battle... it will be as two pros, in an official match." Jin stated, and Naruto grinned at her. He tapped his hip against her own when he saw what she was doing.

Kushina smiled.

Now Naruto just needed to decide which school to go to.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Choice Made

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Naruto's not home?" Sakura asked Kushina in surprise as she sat in the living room. Sakura had wanted to check up on Naruto's hip, but when she got to Naruto's house she had been surprised by the information that Naruto wasn't home. It wasn't like he had very many places to go, even more so since he stopped working at the martial arts dojo.

Sasuke was already in the living room.

"The idiot has been busy with whatever." Sasuke stated with a grunt.

Kushina was used to Naruto being called an idiot by Sasuke and Sakura, the three of them were super close friends after all. Insults between them were so common, heck, it would be easier to count the number of times Sasuke called Naruto "Naruto" instead of calling him idiot.

"Naruto has a lot to think about." Kushina explained a little better than Sasuke did.

"Right... I noticed that in the paper that he was selected to be the first male Keijo player. He's getting pretty popular. A few doctors have been talking about him. What school is he going to go to?" Sakura asked as she sat herself down next to Sasuke. His only action was placing his hand on her thigh, and she smiled at him. She placed her hand on top of his own, and the two of them just sat in comfort.

Sakura did notice that Kushina was smiling more solemnly then before.

"That's the problem, he doesn't know which school to go to. Both gave pretty good offers... but better school is further away, and the other one is located on a smaller island." Kushina spoke, seeing as that was the root of the problem. It was either the smaller island school, or the school that was hours away from home. "... Sometimes I curse these stupid legs." Kushina sighed, since she knew that _she_ was the cause of Naruto's strife.

Her and her stupid legs.

Sakura looked at Kushina sitting down, and nodded knowingly. She had never once seen Kushina standing up before. That was because Kushina had lost the use of her legs the same day that Minato had died. The accident that killed Minato badly damaged Kushina's spine, so she was paralyzed from the waist and below.

Kushina had wanted to become a Keijo player after Naruto became old enough to stay at home alone, but that dream was crushed when Minato died and she lost her legs.

Naruto didn't want to leave her alone, no doubt.

"I'll go talk to him." Sasuke said standing up.

"Jiraiya is went to go and talk to him." Kushina informed Sasuke, who raised a thin eyebrow.

The pervert?

"The pervert?" Sakura asked, unknowingly saying what Sasuke was thinking. Well, they were engaged to be married, so them thinking on the same wavelength was to be expected sometimes.

Kushina smiled.

"Jiraiya is the most perverted man I know... but there isn't anyone I trust more to look after Naruto. Of course, Naruto better not start taking after Jiraiya's habits either." Kushina stated strictly. She loved Jiraiya dearly, he was an important member of their family. He was Naruto's godfather, and Minato's martial art's teacher, as well Naruto's teacher. The man had been so close to their family that Naruto's own name came from Jiraiya after all.

Neither Sakura or Sasuke were convinced.

 **-With Naruto-**

'This is my chance to make _history_... but damnit.' Naruto thought to himself as he looked at the two applications that he had sitting a good dozen feet away from himself. Naruto sighed as the water from the waterfall slammed down on his shoulders. Naruto sat perfectly still as he looked towards the papers with a frustrated glance. The papers sitting on top of a grave to keep them away from the water.

He was making history.

 _He was making history_ , which was the problem. Whatever choice he made would affect more than just himself. The school he went to would be known as the school that produced the first pro male Keijo player... no, the _first male Keijo_ player period.

Setouchi was a good school, and it was closer to home... but it was on an island, so it would be harder to go back home. Suruga was a better school, and it was offering a better deal, but it was further away from home than even Setouchi was.

Naruto felt a hand on his head.

"Hey brat, you gotta take a shit, or are you actually thinking hard for once?" Jiraiya asked, standing in the waterfall and looking down at Naruto with a mocking grin. He had his hand knocked away as Naruto slapped it. Naruto stood up and gave Jiraiya a hard look, with the man laughing at Naruto. "Are all of the thoughts of the beauties weighing on you? Going body to body, booty to booty, tits to chest with those gals is a man's dream. You got it made." Jiraiya continued on, and Naruto sucker punched him in the gut.

"Uuuh."

"Shut up Pervy Hermit, can't you see I'm having a hard time here?" Naruto asked with a frown.

Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrow.

"I bet that isn't the only hard thing. Of course, those ladies will be wet when they face you... you've matured into quite the young man." Jiraiya stated with a perverted grin, and Naruto sighed in annoyance.

"Is that a joke about me being hot... or me throwing them into the water?" Naruto asked with sarcasm.

"Little of both."

"Course... If that is all, I'm going to go back to thinking." Naruto stated as he went back to sitting down, and Jiraiya joined him. He looked down at Naruto proudly for a moment, before he placed a hand on his shoulder. "What?" Naruto quickly asked, with Jiraiya snorting.

"You know, either school will be lucky to have you. Kushina told me about their offers... you don't need to worry about your mother... She's a strong woman, she doesn't need you to take care of her. Anyway, Sakura and Sasuke will be around to help her out. You aren't abandoning her." Jiraiya stated as he tapped the side of Naruto's head with his knuckles. Naruto rubbed his head and looked at Jiraiya with a curious, questioning look.

How did he know?

Jiraiya grinned.

"... How?"

"I know you better than anyone else. You care more about your friends and family than anyone else. Not to mention you care about... everyone. This has got to be stressful for you... so I think you should be a little selfish here. You want to do this... then do it for yourself. This isn't about living your mother's dream." Jiraiya stated as he poked Naruto in the chest, right over the heart. Jiraiya sighed and looked at the clouds, and then at Minato's grave on the ground. "Your Dad wanted to be the first male Keijo player... but he had no talent for it." Jiraiya pointed out with a soft smile.

He still remembered Minato having that dream.

"Dad did?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"That's way he became a Keijo Engineer... he loved the sport so much. You felt it for yourself... when you are on that land, and going against your opponent... you felt that bond. Your father couldn't become a player... so he decided to make lands that players could use to fight on... to _bond_ on. Yet that isn't to say he gave up on his dreams..." Jiraiya stated with a grin on his face. Minato had studied every known Keijo technique... well expect those that had been created after he had died.

He was always looking for ways to make the sport even better, and ways to teach the girls how to use their moves better.

"Dad... What if I make the wrong choice?" Naruto asked, and Jiraiya snorted.

"There isn't a wrong choice here Naruto. Whatever school you go to... you will meet friends you will form bonds with. Those are the bonds that Minato wanted... that Kushina wanted." Jiraiya lectured Naruto, and Naruto grinned.

That was right, he going to be able to make both of his parent's proud, no matter what choice that he made.

Then he frowned.

"That... doesn't help me pick though..." Naruto stated, and Jiraiya stood up and walked through the water, towards the land.

He cracked his neck.

"You know that Spiralling Hip Sphere you used...?" Jiraiya asked, and Naruto nodded.

What did this have to do with anything?

"Yeah, Dad made it by studying th Vacuum Ass Cannon, and make it safer... but women had trouble using it." Naruto stated, and Jiraiya snorted.

"... Some would call it a _bastard_ Vacuum Ass Cannon, but even the creator of the Vacuum Ass Cannon couldn't use it... your Father couldn't play Keijo... but he was a genius. Yet the technique isn't complete... I say the best school for you, is the school that will help you finish it." Jiraiya stated with a grin on his face, and Naruto nodded his head slowly as he looked at his own reflection in the water.

He then saw Jiraiya's face in the water, looking at him with pride.

Naruto saw that grin, and grinned back.

"Thanks perv... but I'm not just going to complete it... I'm going to turn this technique into my signature move... I'm going to take it further than Dad ever dreamed." Naruto stated as he walked towards the applications on the ground, and picked one of them up. Naruto looked down at the other application

Jiraiya smirked.

"Well then... tell me of any of your... exploits at the school." Jiraiya spoke with red cheeks, and groping hands.

Naruto glared at him.

Way to ruin a moment.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto's school is decided.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So this is the Keijo Interview... it seems more like a physical exam than anything... with reporters.' Naruto thought as he stretched his body out, getting ready for his turn for the first physical test. Sure enough though, he was attracting a lot of attention from the many hundreds of women that were taking the tests. Many of them having heard of him, read about him, or had seen him on TV thanks to the fact his Warm-Up match had been re-run a few times since he had it.

He was seeing a lot of different types.

Fresh out of school girls, older girls in their early 30s, mothers in their mid 20s, and girls from different walks of life. Naruto was perhaps the person that stood out the most out of everyone though, seeing as he was not only a man... but he looked like he came straight from America. With his peach colored skin, blond hair, blue eyes, the the fact he was nearly 6 feet tall, all making him look like the exact opposite of a normal Japanese man.

He literally stood over a head taller than most of the competition.

"Hey Uzumaki-san, are you nervous to be the only man here, out of all of these women?"

"... I'm sorry, but I'm not really going to be answering any questions right now. I'm kind of getting ready for my tests." Naruto commented with a dull tone, looking towards the camera man that had spoken to him. He was getting his body warmed up and loose before he did what he needed to do.

He had been offered a place at the school, but he still needed to prove that he had the other abilities needed to get into the school.

He needed to take the exam like everyone else.

"Oh... sorry."

'That girl is pretty good.' Naruto thought when he saw a girl jump higher up into the air than the others around her. The first test was the jumping test, to test how strong the legs were and see how high each person could jump.

"Next please, #267, Miyata-san."

The girl up next was a short girl, not much taller than 5'3" in height, with white hair that was shoulder length. She was a petite girl, but her butt was on the larger end compared to her breasts, but still smaller than the others around. Reporters had been swarming to her earlier, apparently she was some extremely good athlete before deciding to take a career path in Keijo. She walked up to the line.

She jumped, and people literally gasped in shock when they saw her fingertips hit a high line.

'64 cm... not bad.' Naruto thought when the crowd started to gossip about her instantly. Naruto didn't pay it too much mind though. He was the topic of gossip as well, so it was just nice for him to be out of the firing range. 'Who is she?' Naruto thought with a raised eyebrow when he noticed another rather attractive girl.

"#268, Kaminashi-san."

The girl was taller than Miyata for sure, with jet black hair that was tied up with a white ribbon. The girl had a more balanced body, with rather well sized breasts, and a very large butt that would serve as a good center of gravity. She had a toned down body for sure, and when she jumped, she went even higher than Miyata did. Her fingers touched higher up on the scale, to the point that she reached the 66cm mark.

Naruto blinked.

Wait, wasn't he-

"#269, Uzumaki-san, please come up next."

'Right... numbers ending in 9 usually get to me.' Naruto thought to himself as he walked towards the jumping point. Naruto didn't even have to tense up that much as he jumped up into the air towards the measuring lines. Not only was his height a factor in this, making his legs more powerful to carry his larger body, but the overall muscle of his body was a huge factor. Naruto's hand surpassed all of the marks on the board... though to be fair he did have a natural advantage over the other people.

...

"130cm?"

The person judging didn't know what to say, since Naruto's score was literally above the board itself. The board only went up to 100cm, meaning that they were just guessing Naruto's score at this one.

"Woah! That is a high jump!" The Kaminashi girl shouted out. "Wait... I thought this exam was just for girls?" She then proceeded to look confused as Naruto started to walk away towards the next testing area.

He was then assaulted by reporters.

"Uzumaki-san, what made you pick Setouchi over Suruga, when you were offered a place at both?"

"... I'm not answering questions. I want to focus on my exams." Naruto commented with a twitching eye, seeing as this was not the first time he had to say that. Naruto could see they were disappointed, but they were understanding of his desire to focus on his exams... and left him alone.

Maybe now he could focus.

 **-Hours Later-**

'Oh my god... this is literally not a problem for me.' Naruto thought to himself with some surprise as he looked at some of the exhausted competition. They were all very athletic girls and women, but at the same time he just had some advantages over them. His general body structure and strength was giving him a vast advantage over them in certain areas. In the running test, he had managed to get the fastest time thanks to his longer legs and the fact he was trained in martial arts.

In push ups... okay that one had been obvious to everyone that he had the advantage over 99% of the females, other than one super buff girl that he had seen walking around, but even then he had been able to demonstrate more arm strength than the competition.

The side steps were about even though, he did better than most, but he didn't have any natural advantages over the competition when it came to that. So he had only done above average instead of being at the top.

"You seem a little bored."

"Yeah, I thought this would be more challenging... I mean... I've been trained in martial arts by my godfather all my life. These kinds of tests are a breeze for me... I expected something more... Keijo related." Naruto commented when he heard a girl talk to him from behind. Naruto blinked a few times, before he turned his head, and yes, there was a girl that had worked up the courage to talk to him. Thus far most of the girls had been avoiding him, not in the hateful way of course, seeing as he had become somewhat of a celebrity... even if it was against his will.

He would rather become a celebrity _after_ becoming a pro player, not before. Then again, if it wasn't for the fact that he was so popular, he would never have been given this chance in the first place.

"Hi, I'm Kawai Hanabi, 17 years old this year. This is my first time trying out for Keijo."

The girl was a cute one, she stood much shorter than him. Her hair was purple, then again he has seen natural pink hair, and she had violet eyes. Her hair was chin length and "bouncy" was the right word. She had the body of a toned softball player with her built, but she did have a rather large rump, with endowed breasts. She had the training of softball, but she had a body built for Keijo at the same time.

"Naruto Uzumaki, 19 years old... Right, you were scoring pretty high too." Naruto remembered that she had been scoring closer to his own scores than a lot of other people. There was a blond girl that had gotten super close to most of his scores as well. "So do you know what the next test is?" Naruto asked her.

He was dumbfounded by her reaction.

"Aaaaaaah, a hot guy is talking to me! So exciting!"

"... I'm just going to go that way." Naruto stated as he gestured away from her. She froze, before she jumped and grabbed onto his arm. She pulled Naruto back with almost a teary look in her eyes.

"Don't go, you're just my type... please exchange phone numbers with me." Kawai literally was hanging off of his arm.

Naruto deadpanned at her.

"Will you be okay playing Keijo if you are... like this?" Naruto asked her, and she smiled, letting go of him. She backed away a few steps from him, and the look on her face was different. She swung her hips once, and Naruto took a step back to dodge the speed of the hip thrust she sent at his chin. Naruto's eyes, widening for only a second, before he saw the look on her face as she winked at him. "... That was really fast." Naruto commented as he took his phone out and showed it to her.

Kawai smiled at him, taking her own cutely decorated phone out as well.

"I know who you are. The same Naruto Uzumaki that battled an A-rank pro, and made them take you seriously. Hi, I'm Kawai Hanabi, and just because I'm looking for a hot guy to make my boyfriend, doesn't mean I'm not serious about Keijo." Kawai introduced herself as she offered her non-phone holding hand to Naruto for him to shake. Naruto extended his hand and grabbed it. "... I'm serious though, you're my type." Kawai pointed out, and Naruto snorted.

She was a joker for sure.

The two of them exchanged phone numbers anyway as Naruto held his phone out to her, and the connetion between the phones finished the data transfer on their own.

...

"Okay, that is enough hand shaking..." Naruto commented when Kawai continued to shake his hand with her eyes closed, a smile on her face. She let go with a sigh when Naruto forced her hand off of his own. "So... I noticed the people in the same block as me have been getting higher scores than others." Naruto commented, seeing as he had noticed that for awhile now.

Most of the people got average or lower scores, but those in the same testing group as him have been scoring higher.

"It's because over 70% of the people taking this exam will be dropped after this. Only around 40 people will be accepted into Setouchi. So, they seperated blocks... they put the people that they suspect will be better in one block. I'm a softball star... there are girls who came from olympic level sports... and then there is a guy who went toe to toe against a pro. We are the block of people who are suspected to get into the elite class." Kawai answered somewhat seriously. That wasn't to say that there weren't people in the other testing groups who were scoring high, but everyone had been seperated into groups according to where they were suspected to go.

Those expected to fail were put together, those suspected to succeed were grouped together, and finally those who were suspected to make it to the elite were all placed together.

"That makes some sense... but those girls... Miyata and Kaminashi seem to be doing good, despite being in the... average testing group." Naruto commented as he watched those girls going through their exams.

"They are in the above average testing group I think. That first test, the jumping test, decides the grouping more than anything. Having a good background is one thing, but showing high athletic ability is another." Kawai stated as she looked around and saw several other "suspected elites" glancing towards them. She sent them a small peace sign, seeing as she was the one that was hanging with the history maker.

Naruto looked at all of the different types of groups, and he looked at the group that he was being placed in.

"So these physical tests are-" Naruto was stopped.

"Mostly pointless, when compared to the more practical test that comes up. I look forward to seeing you in action on the land." Kawai commented as she looked at his butt.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Are you staring at my ass?" Naruto asked her with a narrow-eyed stare, and she smiled at him cheerfully.

"Keijo is a sport about ass. I would love to be your _(girl)_ friend, but you are still competition. I'm just checking out my... competition's _ass_ ets." Kawai commented as she stared at his ass again, more clearly than before. She was enjoying the view, but at the same time she was actually trying to see his condition. "What kind of training did you do?" Kawai asked when she noticed the fact he had buns of _steel_.

"Martial arts mostly, but my normal day starts out with a pretty intense work out." Naruto mentioned in passing.

"How intense?" Kawai asked, and Naruto hummed.

"Intense." Naruto answered her with a smirk, without giving away his training secrets. She pouted at him, before Naruto smirked down at her. "Anyway, don't you think I'm a little old for you. I'm 19, and you're 17." Naruto mentioned to her, and she nudged his ribs.

"Hey now, 2 years isn't far apart. I've graduated highschool after all. Anyway, who wouldn't want a _cute_ girlfriend like me?" Kawai asked, and Naruto snorted.

He got the joke.

"Hah, a _kawai_ girlfriend like you. Looks like it's going to rain soon." Naruto commented when he saw the storm clouds gathering. Not to mention the wind picking up.

"Well, that will make it harder to pass the exam... even if you get high scores in the base physicals, not getting a good score here will ruin you. Otherwise you won't even make it to the exam on Awaji island." Kawai noted when she saw the group that was already doing the next exam.

Naruto's face twitched.

"Awaji island... you mean the island famous for-"

"Yep... the island famous for Naruto Oranges. That is where Setouchi's training school is located, and the location of the second test. You didn't know?" Kawai asked with a growing look of amusement on her face.

The rain started to pour down moments later.

"... I'm lucky I decided to wear my swimsuit in place of pants. That event looks like it would be difficult to do in pants." Naruto noted when he saw the girls were making the "Figure 8" using their hips. Naruto walked towards one of the set up tents to get out of the rain, with Kawai following behind him without too much concern. She unzipped the side of her pants, and pulled them down to show she was wearing spats underneath.

She came prepared as well.

"You didn't answer my question." Kawai noted.

"Shut up."

"So where you named after Naruto oranges, Narutomaki, the Naruto Whirlpools, the Naruto Straight, the Great Naruto Bridge, or Naruto city in Tokushima." Kawai teased Naruto as she used his name over and over again. She was close to laughing when she saw Naruto's blushing face when he realized how many things he shared his name with.

Sadly, he knew what he was named after.

"Shut up."

Did not mean he was going to tell her.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **Naruto lives in Naruto, Tokushima.**  
 **Naruto has to travel the Onaruto Bridge (Great Naruto Bridge), over the Naruto Straight, above the Naruto Whirlpools, to get to Setouchi on Awaji Island which is famous for Naruto Oranges.**

 **That is part of the reason Naruto is going to Setouchi.**


	6. Chapter 6 Blond Hair, Blue Eyed, Elites

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ **Sorry for the wait, but had a pretty bad stomach bug, so kind of wanted to stay away from my computer. I'm better now.**  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto twerked his jaw in annoyance when he looked at the scores that he had gotten on the first exam. He had passed the Bottom-8 (moving his hips in the figure 8) portion of the exam with a score of over 113, but even then his score in that was only second place. His overall scores put him into the top of the people who were competing in the exams, sure, but the fact that somebody had beat him in the most difficult part of the exam had him both annoyed, and excited to beat them.

Well, his mother had been proud of him when he told her he passed the first exam with the overall top score.

She had been expecting him to pass though, so she had already been prepared by buying him a cake to celebrate the first exam going smoothly. Naruto was a little sad to tell her that he would be leaving the next day, since the second exam would have him spending the night at Setouchi academy for a day or two, he didn't really pay attention to that part.

"Hey Naruto-kyun."

"Kawai... No, just no." Naruto stated to her with a dull look towards her as she sat down next to him, wearing much more casual clothing than the stuff she wore before. It would figure that she would be looking for him, while they waited for the buses that would take them across the Great Naruto bridge.

He was prepared for the ribbing he would get.

He did notice the blond girl that had beat his Bottom-8 score pulling up on a motorcycle though. A girl nearly as tall as himself, with light peach skin, and bright blond hair in the same shade as his own. Blond hair that was long, and like his own, spiked out... a girl with bright blue eyes, and a very firm physique.

"Oh, looks like you aren't the only hafu here." Kawai noticed Naruto looking at the woman. "You should go talk to her, I bet Mio-chan would just love to have a wingman for when she goes to pick up chicks." Kawai stated as she nudged Naruto.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"... I'm not a hafu... my Dad was born and raised here, and so was my Mom..." Naruto stated, before he paused and placed his hand on the side of his head. "... but my Dad's parents are both American... shit." Naruto cursed under his breath when he realized that the statement kind of applied to him.

Kawai laughed into her hand, and she offered him an open soda.

"Want to try some Sudachi Soda? I just bought a can, and I think it tastes pretty good." Kawai stated as she pushed the can into his hand.

Naruto deadpanned.

"So you can get an indirect kiss? No thanks, but I already have my drink." Naruto stated as he showed that next to him on the bench was his own drink. "So... only roughly 200 people passed the first exam." Naruto changed the topic, and Kawai nodded her head as they looked around. She looked between various groups of people, and was picking out certain ones that she believed looked serious, or talented.

She wondered if anyone of them would make Keijo fun for her to play against, obviously other than the 4 people who got better scores than her.

"Yeah, 40 or less people are allowed to pass the second exam. You don't seem-"

"On top of the land, everyone here... are amateurs, and I won't lose."

...

"That Kaminashi girl sure is confidence." Kawai stated when she noticed with a light laugh as the girl talking jumped up onto the railing and looked around at everyone, confidently proclaiming her victory to everyone. Naruto was snorting as he tried to hold back his laughter at the girl's overconfidence, and he did manage to hold back most of his laughter. "What?" Kawai asked, and Naruto grinned.

"... She just reminded me of somebody." Naruto stated with a grin on his face.

The girl seemed about 17 years old, and as funny as it was, he could remember somebody who acted the way that she did when they were 17 years old.

Himself.

"... An Ex-girlfriend?" Kawai asked with a serious look at Naruto. She had her eyes narrowed, seeing as she would be spending the next year trying to convince Naruto that she was girlfriend material, she wanted to know her competition. After all, Naruto was going to be the only real male contact that she would have for a long time. Sure, there would be Keijo Engineers at the school taking classes, but players couldn't date engineers. It would be considered too unprofessional. "You don't have a girlfriend, do you?" Kawai asked as she leaned towards Naruto, who leaned to the side away from her.

What was with her?

"I'm not dating anyone, and my Ex is nothing like that girl. I was reminded of myself a little... I want to face off against her because of that." Naruto stated with a grin on his face. If she was anything like him, then he would have fun facing off against her.

Kawai blinked.

She then looked at the girl getting off of the railing, before she glanced back at Naruto. She shrugged her shoulders, not sure what to make of that statement in general. She didn't say anything when a man came up to them with several pieces of paper. He gave one of them to Naruto, and the next one to Kawai.

"Please fill these survey's out before you arrive to Setouchi. Now, if you will go to the bus that has your group numbers, we will be heading out now."

"Survey... What?" Naruto deadpanned when he saw the first question on the survey. A stupid question about what kind of topping that he would like to put on omelets. Naruto looked at Kawai and saw her standing up, heading over towards the buses. Naruto walked after her as he looked at the survey in his hands, and skipped through a few questions. A few of which didn't really apply to him, since they were about breast size and what not. "This doesn't really seem... Keijo related." Naruto mentioned with a dull voice, getting in the line to get on the bus.

"I know... how dare they make me pick between breast sizes? I mean, even the A-cup has it's own perks... even though the G-cup is amazing as well." Mio stated as she stood behind Naruto, agreeing with him as she scratched the side of her head. She looked over the descriptions for the breast sizes, and what it was asking her to pick. "Every breast size is sexy in it's own way. It would be a shame to discriminate against smaller breasts." Mio stated with a playful sigh.

Naruto snorted.

"... _Ooooh_... You're a lesbian, that was what Kawai meant." Naruto mentioned as he turned his head towards Mio.

That explained why she mentioned the wingman thing.

"... Lesbian is such a... term. I would prefer being called a carnivore instead. Looking at the sweet meat of a girl just gets me hungry. I mean, guys can be pretty hot... but women are the more beautiful sex. Not to mention they taste better... Mio Kusakai, nice to meet a fellow blond." Mio extended her hand to Naruto as Kawai in front of him got on the bus. Naruto walked backwards and shook hands with Mio, actually able to look eye to eye with her, instead of having to look down on her too much.

She was just a little shorter than him, but a few inches, which was saying something. He stood a head above most Japanese _men_ , and Japanese women were even shorter than that. Most of them just came up to the top of his chest, though he had seen a woman taller than him in the crowd (shocking him).

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walked onto the bus backwards, and she followed him next.

When he sat down, she decided to sit next to him before Kawai had the chance to. Kawai pouted at Naruto, while Mio nudged his ribs.

"How does it feel to get second place in the Bottom-8?" Mio asked Naruto with a teasing smirk.

"How does it feel to get second place in everything else?" Naruto shot back at her, and she laughed at the comeback.

"Ouch, now that was a burn. I'm looking forward to seeing you on the land. I was afraid nobody would be here to challenge me. I've been hearing a lot about you. First man to ever get excepted as a keijo player... nearly beat an A-class." Mio stated, seeing as she had heard a lot about him. He was upsetting the keijo world, in a good way of course. The fact that he had passed the first exam was already spreading, and people were expecting him to pass the second exam without a problem.

"There is the Great Naruto Bridge."

...

"Shut up." Naruto stated before Mio could comment on his name, she smirked though. "Yes, I live in Naruto city, and we are crossing the Great Naruto Bridge, over the Naruto Straight, above the Naruto whirlpools, to Awaji island with Naruto oranges... get your laughing out of the way." Naruto commented with his voice showing irritation.

Mio just snorted.

Kawai behind them, and several others started to laugh when they heard what he said. The laughs were quick, and Naruto took the chance to fill out more of the questions. Most of the questions were really stupid, all except for one of them.

 _Which flavor of Ramen do you Prefer?_  
 _1\. Miso, the Traditional Goodness_  
 _2\. Pork, the Meaty Pleasure_  
 _3\. Salt, the Sweet Destroyer_  
 _4\. Chicken, the Fowl Contender_

"... This is the most serious question this survey could have asked." Naruto stated with utter seriousness, in his eyes, body language, and in his voice. He looked at the question with narrowed eyes as he tried to decide.

"Who cares about ramen flavors?"

"You shut your whore mouth." Naruto stated to whoever spoke those evil words, and a girl yelped when they saw the dangerous look on his face. The entire bus went silent as Naruto sent silent death towards anyone that tried to refute his statement. He was actually growling at anyone to try and speak up.

One does not badmouth ramen in front of an Uzumaki.

Ever.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Sand Engineer

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So what motivates you in pursuing a future in Keijo?"

"My family I guess... also, I like Keijo. I've liked it since I was a kid, my Mom and I always watched Keijo together." Naruto answered the interviewers question with sincerity. The exams were split up into several, the first day being interviews, and the second day being the physical exams. Naruto knew he would have no problems with the second day, seeing as he was extremely confident in his body in general.

The judges, three of them, seemed to be happy with his answer as they started to write down their own notes on him. The interview was limited to a few short minutes, because there were a TON of applicants for the school.

"Your motivation is your family, but what is your _goal_ for your career? What do you plan on accomplishing by going pro?"

Naruto paused when they was asked those two questions. He was stumped, because he knew why he wanted to play Keijo on a pro level, but he didn't really have a goal that he wanted to strive for itself. Naruto's face showed this, because two of the interviewers begun to write down his reaction to the question.

"... I... just want to play Keijo I guess... I love Keijo. I haven't really thought about where I want to take the career itself." Naruto spoke slowly, thinking his words through carefully. "I guess for now I want to discover a goal... I do know that I want to beat Jin-chan in a fair race." Naruto remembered Jin, and his mock race with her. The fun he had on the land with her, facing one on one against her felt almost like his old rivalry he had with Sasuke when they were in high school together.

It was fun, and he wanted to do it again.

"Very nice... Final question, and then you are free to go meet up with your group. If you were to be sponsered by a company, or a group... what type of business would you want your name on?"

Naruto blinked.

"... What do you mean?" Naruto asked, unsure of what the question meant.

"In many sports, including Keijo, the more popular or talented players are offered sponsership deals. Sponsers will support the athletes, and in turn the athlete supports the business via advertising it, increasing their profits."

That had Naruto thinking, since he was the first and currently only, man being accepted into Keijo, he was sure that he would be getting offers for sponsership. After all, what business didn't want to sponser an athlete that was making history? That question though was that Naruto didn't know what kind of business he would like to sponser him, if he did indeed get offers to get sponsered. He was fine with or without it, but being sponsered would be nice to him, knowing people supported him and trusted he would be good for business.

Naruto smiled.

"... I think maybe some place that is involved with ramen." Naruto finished it off, knowing that it would be nice to give back to his favorite food.

One of the judges snickered at his answer.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san. You will be in Group A, who will be eating in the cafeteria shortly. Do you know where that is?"

"I'll find it, thanks for the interview." Naruto stood up, bowed, before he started to walk towards the door. Naruto placed his hands in his pockets, grinning to himself, sure that he aced their expectations even as he walked through the door. Naruto closed the door behind him, not expecting there to be a boy standing in front of him. Naruto blinked a few times when he saw not only was it a boy... it was several people standing in front of him.

A boy his own age, but standing a large amount shorter than himself. Naruto glanced down at the boy.

He was wearing the male Setouchi uniform, with a notebook in his hands as he looked towards Naruto. His eyes green, with black rings around them. He had red hair that was neatly combed to the side, but still slightly spiked. He was very pale skinned, though oddly enough he had a tattoo on the side of his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san?" The boy asked, though he already knew his answer.

"Yeah... I thought I was the only male keijo player... _duh_ you're studying to be a Keijo Engineer aren't you... nameless dude." Naruto heavily hinted that he wanted to know the boy's name, and why he was approaching him.

"Sabaku Gaara... I heard you were being interviewed now, and wanted to catch you before you went with your group. I was hoping that I could get you to look at my own designs for a Land I've been inventing." Gaara bowed politely to Naruto, though his tone didn't really have emotion to it, neither did his eyes.

It kind of weirded Naruto out.

"... I'm not really sure why you want my opinion... I mean, I'm a Keijo _player_... I don't really know all about that Land making stuff." Naruto admitted to the boy, unsure of what to really say. As much as he would like to make this guy happy by looking at his designs, he wasn't really very good at judging that kind of stuff. "My father was the engineer, not me." Naruto explained further, and Gaara nodded.

Land making was his father's specialty, something he did not inherit in the slightest, he should know after all.

"... I understand your confusion. I'm not asking that you give me advice as an engineer. I simply wanted your opinion on my ideas as a Keijo player. I understand your hesitation though." Gaara nodded, and started to walk away.

It would seem the answer was no.

"I don't mind helping you know." Naruto stated, and Gaara stopped, turning to look at Naruto with the slightest widening of his eyes. "I just want to know _why me_. I mean, there are plenty of girls here that you could ask. I'm not the only Keijo player." Naruto would look at the designs, because there wasn't a reason to say no to the guy. It didn't hurt to look at them, seeing as they were both aiming towards jobs in the same sport.

It gave him an advantage.

"... I am not very good at speaking with women. They find my lack of emotion disturbing, and it affects the responses I get." Gaara started to walk back towards Naruto, and despite the way he said he lacked emotion, he seemed to be excited in his body language.

"Gaara, come on! You need to hurry, or we are going to be late for Bee-san's class! Stop bothering the Ass-man."

Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw a woman coming towards them, wearing the same Engineer uniform was Gaara. She had a very... she looked the opposite of Gaara in every way. She had mocha skin, green hair that was flat to her hair, orange eyes... the only thing they had in common was the fact they both lacked a figure. She lacked a traditional woman's figure, being more tomboyish in looks, while Gaara lacked the muscle tone that a lot of men naturally had.

"Fuu-san." Gaara greeted her.

"Ass-man?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

Should he be offended by that?

"Yeah, you're a Keijo player... you're pretty famous around here. I'm Fuu, you Keijo players are all focused on your chests and butts... so Ass-man. Must be pretty nice being all popular. Want to stop by the Engineering room sometime and see some of my designs?" Fuu asked excitedly, speaking with SO much emotion that it was literally the opposite of the way that Gaara had been speaking. Naruto looked at the contrast between the two of them, unsure of what to make of this pair of friends.

It made sense, they were opposites, so naturally they would get along to this extent.

"I've already asked him to look over mine." Gaara interupted, and Fuu pouted.

"Dude, come on... I spent a lot of time designing my Web-Land, I need the opinion of a popular dude to see if it will catch on." Fuu complained to Gaara, and Naruto was about to open his mouth.

"My Sand-Land has more value, the design itself limits the way that Keijo players could move, thus ensuring more exciting matches." Gaara argued back without emotion, nor expression, and before Naruto could open his mouth, more voices interupted him.

Why couldn't he talk.

"Yo say ho... Don't bother Naru _to_. This fool wants to play, so listen to what he has to say. He can look at both of your designs... but read his signs."

'My ears are bleeding.' Naruto thought when he saw a man only slightly taller than himself. Large and muscular, but not without some fat. He had white hair, and seemed to be middle-aged. If anything, that made his raps even worse to Naruto, though Naruto palmed his face when he saw the teacher's uniform. "Actually... I think I'm going to... go and... Mio, lets go get something to eat!" Naruto grabbed Mio the second that she came out of the interview room, and started to pull her with him.

She was his excuse to leave the situation he was in, before it got anymore awkward. Mio raised her eyebrow and looked back at the people that had been starting to cause a scene.

"Who were-"

"Don't ask... That is a problem I'm going to have to deal with later. You in group A?" Naruto asked her, since his excuse wouldn't work if she wasn't.

Mio nodded, and he let go of her as they walked together to the cafeteria, now that they were out of earshot of the engineers-to-be. She glanced back towards the students that Naruto had escaped from.

"... I didn't know that there were female engineers... Neat... Crap, Keijo Players and Keijo Engineers aren't allowed to have relationships. She is kind of cute." Mio complained when she realized she couldn't tease that girl they escaped from. It was a rule that players and engineers weren't allowed to form relationships, seeing as it was considered an unfair sports advantage to know the secrets of future lands that were yet to be released.

Players were not allowed to have insider knowledge on yet-to-be-used land types that were being developed, of some some did get the knowledge anyway, but it was looked down on to have the knowledge.

It was a fair sport after all.

"They were asking me to look over some designs... for something called a web and sand land? I don't even know, but I do know I'm hungry." Naruto's stomach chose that moment to growl, so he added the hungry bit near the end. Mio snorted at his stomach speaking up, and nudged him in the ribs for it.

Yeah, she could eat.

"Get used to being popular. I had to deal with it when I won gold in swimming... you are a celebrity now. This stuff comes with the fame. Yeah, I could eat too... we kind of have to go to eat anyway." Mio commented, her only response was a groan from Naruto at the mention of what fame was going to bring him. Naruto paused for a moment, before he smelled the air.

...

He literally picked Mio up over his shoulder, and booked it towards the cafeteria with a spring in his steps. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, slid open the door with drooling lips, and stared at the far end of the room.

They were serving _ramen_.

"I knew I could smell ramen... _score_." Naruto dropped Mio on her feet, the girl's unrly hair even more of a mess than it usually was.

"Why is he so excited, ramen isn't even that good."

"Shut your whore mouth." Naruto responded to whoever had said those words. Everyone who had been on the same bus as him instantly recalled him saying those exact words to somebody else.

He _really_ loved ramen.

He blamed his parents for that.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **-Somebody asked me if there was going to be a Reading of this story, and my answer is this-**  
 **If anyone wants to do a Reading of it, all they need to do is PM me and talk with me about it.**

 **That goes for all my stories.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Hidden Exam Passed?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Teuchi, you know just how to make me smile!"

"Seriously Kushina, how do you not get fat? You don't even have the _ability_ to work off the calories." Sakura questioned when she saw Kushina put away yet another bowl of ramen. Seeing as this was the first day that Kushina would not have Naruto with her around the house in a long time, Sakura and Sasuke both had decided to take Kushina out to a small ramen bar that Naruto was always going on and on about.

Apparently, both he and Kushina were regulars here.

Sakura had to wonder how Kushina ate SO much, and never got fat. She physically could not work her body out enough to cover all of the calorie gain that she was getting, not with her paralyzed legs.

'You weren't frowning though.' Sasuke thought to himself, instead of eating ramen, he had simply ordered a side of rice balls with slices of tomato on the side of his side. Honestly, he had rarely ever seen Kushina frown. He had seen her angry, happy, and sad... but she didn't really frown. She looked livid, excited, or depressed. She never really frowned so much as looked confused about things. "She's an Uzumaki... have you ever seen one of those fat?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow towards Sakura.

She thought about it.

"Well... huh... Yeah, I guess I've never seen a fat Uzumaki." Sakura admit, and she had seen Naruto's family album before.

The Uzumaki of he last 6 generations were in that photobook, and all of them had been very fit, very youthful people with amazing bodies. Even Naruto's great-great grandfather, in his _90s_ had looked to be simply middle-aged with white hair. She had never seen an old-looking Uzumaki, or a fat Uzumaki now that she thought about it.

"... It is the ramen... it's an elixer of life that flows through our veins, and keeps us both young and fit." Kushina bragged, nose in the air arrogantly. Teuchi smiled, since it was pretty much just Kushina and Naruto that came to his shop without being drunk these days. He often got drunks that would stop by on the way home for food, or he would get depressed people who needed a pick-me-up. It was only Kushina and Naruto at this point that ate at his stand just because they genuinely loved ramen.

He really did appreciate them, so he always added a little bit extra into their bowls without charging them, even if he never told them he did it.

"Another Kushina-Special?" Teuchi asked Kushina.

His response was a thumbs up.

"As much as I question how you don't have a heart disease, or other medical issues... I can promise you if _I_ ate the way you or Naruto did... I'm pretty sure I would die in my 50s." Sakura stated with a dull tone. She didn't even slightly believe Kushina, but she wouldn't outright say that either.

The woman had a temper.

Kushina took the statement well though.

"Speaking of my son, I hope he is eating well..." Kushina spoke up, instantly switching to her worried mother mode.

 **-With Naruto-**

"He's not even BREATHING!" Kawai shouted out with amazement as she watched the STACK of bowls that Naruto was somehow devouring. The ramen in this slurped clean. She had a single plate of non-ramen food in front of her, and thankfully she finished before Naruto sat down, or she would not be able to stomach eating.

"Chuuuug it. Chuuug it." Mio cheered Naruto on as he raised another bowl up to his lips, standing up in his chair so all of those in Group A could watch, and watch they did.

Naruto finished off another bowl, put it on the enourmous stack, and raised both of his hands up.

The girls cheered for him, all of them getting into the mood.

"Another!"

"You heard the man, lets see how deep this abyss goes!" Mio called out, and one of the girls in the group ran towards the front to get another bowl of ramen. At this point, everyone simply wanted to see how many bowls that Naruto could put down before he collapsed.

Some of the more... shrewd girls were using this as a chance to overfill his stomach, and thus make him slower during the physical exams the next day, thus giving themselves better chances.

"13 bowls, going on 14."

 **-With Kushina-**

"Knowing the idiot, he'll be showing off how much he can eat to try and make a scene." Sasuke knew Naruto well enough to know that Naruto loved to make a scene. To turn anything he could into something more "Awesome" than it already was by blowing it out of proportion.

Sakura snorted.

"I do not doubt it." Teuchi agreed with the statement.

"... I know you are insulting my son, and by proxy me because he is just like me, but I have to agree with that... That's totally something I would do, and like, that is really something he would do." Kushina couldn't help but grin. Her son causing some kind of trouble was to be expected, he was her son after all. He might also be Minato's son, but the fact remains that when it came to personally, he was all hers. He had very little of Minato's personality in him, something she was happy with.

It was bad enough her son only looked like her when it came to his handsome face, but he didn't really get any of her colors either.

Why couldn't he at least have her eye color too?

"So what has Naruto been up to lately?" Teuchi asked with a smile on his face.

Sakura and Sasuke both looked at him with surprise.

"Dad! Seriously, do you NOT listen when I tell you things!?" A loud female voice shouted from the kitchen, and out came a young woman in her late twenties. She had Teuchi's tan skin and brown hair, but everything else clearly came from whoever her mother was. The young woman wore her white apron, not even a spot of food on it, with cleanly pride, even with the annoyance on her face.

"Ayame, you know I've started tuning you out when you tried to turn this place into a _dango_ stand." Teuchi remindered her, and she pouted.

"It was on the news. Naruto is going to Setouchi for the exams." Ayame told her father, who looked surprised.

"Naruto's following his father's footsteps and becoming a Keijo Engineer?" Teuchi asked with some surprise. He never knew the boy had a desire or talent to be an engineer in his favorite TV sport. Naruto took more after Kushina when it came to Land, as in, he didn't know all that much, he just loved the sport.

Kushina was grinning like a fool when she felt the amazing urge to tell Teuchi the truth.

Kushina pointed her chopsticks at the man, getting his attention.

"Naruto isn't just going to be _some engineer_... No, Naruto's going to be the first ever man to become a Keijo _player_." Kushina informed her long-time friend, and Teuchi's jaw dropped for a moment.

He then closed his mouth, placing his hand on his chin in thought. His closed eyes tightening as he thought this over. He picked up his own menu, before he took a marker out from the register, and started to scribble something down.

The smell of _business_ was practically in the air.

"... A Keijo player... as in a pro _athlete_... Those are good for business." Teuchi mumbled under his breath.

Kushina grinned.

"... Should we be sitting here doing nothing while our friend gets exploited?" Sakura asked Sasuke, unsure of how she should act. It wasn't like this was anything that would hurt Naruto, but his name was clearly going to be exploited for financial gain. Then again, the more popular ramen at this resturaunt became, the better it would be for Naruto in the end.

Sasuke didn't respond, instead he just smirked.

That smirk said it all though.

It wasn't their problem to deal with.

"I'm sure my son would _love_ to show this resturaunt support after your years of faithfully feeding us." Kushina very politely informed Teuchi, who nodded in return, liking the idea very much. Ayame palmed her forehead and pulled on her father's ear, stopping him from abusing their favorite customer.

Seriously?

"Dad, no. We aren't going to use Naruto just to make a few extra bucks." Ayame stated to him, and he yelped.

Kushina blinked.

"Eh?" Was the duo of parent's response.

"Use Naruto? Of course I'm not going to do that without talking with him first. This is a big moment for him. I figured this would be great for him. But he's the first pro athlete of his gender in Keijo... tons of companies are going to want to sponser him... and use him without really caring about him." Teuchi stated that he very well knew what would happen. Companies would love to target Naruto, after all a male Keijo player? That was something any company of business would love to get their hands on. Business would always SHOOT through the roof when pro athletes were added into the mix, because those athletes would have fans that would religiously go to places that support those athletes.

Kushina nodded in agreement.

"I know, right? If it's you guys, I know I can trust you won't take advantage of Naruto, or ruin his image. It isn't cheap being a sponser, so Naruto bringing a TON of business to you guys would not only be good for you, it would be good for him. Also, it isn't like we are doing this right now... we still need to talk to Naruto." Kushina did have actual worries for her son. She didn't want him to get into some contract that he would have trouble getting out of, or a contract that would limit what he could do.

With Teuchi, it was more simple than that.

Teuchi and Ayame were family friends, Naruto was going to support their business either way. When people saw Naruto come here, it would spark a LOT of interest, and business was going to spike anyway.

"... Oh..." Ayame was just surprised.

She knew her father could be a little greedy sometimes, so she had thought that he was just trying to make money off of their family friends.

"Also, we already have our own medic to look after Naruto if he hurts himself." Kushina stated as she nudged Sakura.

"Eh!?" Sakura shouted in surprise.

"... I'm glad I'm a police officer, and have nothing to do with this." Sasuke commented dryly, glad that he could avoid all of this. All he had to to was support Naruto in his career choice as a friend. He didn't have any other obligations, and his job title didn't help him support Naruto, so he wasn't going to be used.

Sakura sighed.

"... Even if I don't agree to this, it isn't like I can just ignore it if Naruto gets hurt..." Sakura grumbled to herself.

It was _Naruto_ who helped her discover that she wanted to be a doctor, but always getting hurt. When he got hurt, she helped him, and through helping him she discovered her love for healing the sick and injured. Not to mention he was a personal friend, so if she ever heard that he was hurt, she would make sure that he was okay anyway.

"Also, it isn't like athletes are limited to only one sponser. He can still be sponsered by other people, but this way we can make sure that Naruto doesn't agree to anything bad. Who knows what type of trouble he could get into on his own?" Kushina asked with her tone only getting more worried.

Worried mother mode was in full tilt.

 **-With Naruto-**

"There is no way that 34 bowls of ramen could fit in here."

The girl that was rubbing her hands against Naruto's abs was a smaller girl, one of the shorter firls that Naruto had seen at the school. she had short (female short) straight blue hair, and similar eyes. She was a light skinned girl, with a small bust, and a butt that was bubbled, but on the small side. She wore a jersey at the moment, and while Naruto lifted up his shirt with one hand, he had the other in the air, chopsticks to the sky.

"This is an Uzumaki belly, and when it comes to ramen, it might as well be a bottomless pit!... Gettting a little feely there." Naruto commented when he saw the girl moving her hands to the sides of his hips. She look her hands off of him, and laughed a little, grinning at him.

"Rin Rokudo... or Rokudo Rin. Do you prefer the English or Japanese way of introduction?" Rin asked with a grin.

Naruto looked over and saw Mio snicker.

"Suffer." Naruto told her, and Mio just gave him a thumbs up.

"Seriously, we need to team up and get girls together." Mio commented to him, her response was a roll of his eyes.

"No, he's MINE! I saw him first!" Kawai jumped on Naruto's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Mio chuckled, while Rin simply looked confused at the display. She gestured to Naruto, getting his attention, and looking at Kawai. "... He's my ass-friend." Kawai pouted at Naruto, who snorted.

"Is she-"

"She likes handsome men, I fancy girls more myself though... speaking of which, you are pretty cute." Mio flirted with Rin, who took the flirting in stride.

"I'm straight."

"Okay then, I'm going to go play with a yo-yo then. See you later Naruto, see you Rinrin." Mio winked at Rin as she started to walk towards the exit.

"She's weird, but she seems fun. I saw your race on TV, and I have got to say it would be fun to have a race with you myself. I gets me really-" Rin's hair spiked up on each side, imitating cat ears, grinning more with more energy as she looked up to Naruto. "-excited to see somebody with a lot of talent. I really want to fight you... But first." Rin stopped talking, ending her sentence short.

She moved.

She moved her ass at Naruto at high speeds. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw at least 5 after-images of her ass moving towards him, but not reaching him. He hadn't been expecting her to suddenly use a technique like that.

Kawai literally jumped off of Naruto in surprise when she saw it.

"... 5... no _9_ asses." Naruto stated when he finished counting the number of times she launched her ass out at him.

"That's right... I'm the fastest in west Japan, so when we race, you better give me your all." Rin's grin said everything her words weren't saying.

Naruto grinned back at her.

"... The fastest huh? Sounds fun, I'm going to enjoy racing you too." Naruto told her, and she extended her small hand towards him.

He was about to shake her hand, before everything stopped.

"Door's jammed shut... looks like a janitor's broom is stuck between the door and the wall." Mio called out to everyone, letting them know that they were locked in the cafeteria. Nobody was really that startled though, most of the people actually seemed like they didn't care that they were stuck.

Other rather, they didn't panic over it, even if they were worried they didn't act like it was something super bad.

Naruto walked over towards the door, and looking out the window of it, he saw that there was a broom that was stopping the sliding door from opening.

"Don't worry about this. I can take care of it, no problem. My Mom's room uses a sliding door, and it jams like this sometimes." Naruto explained as he started to take off his shirt completely. Naruto placed his shirt on the ground, before getting on his hands and knees, looking underneath the crack in the door. Naruto started to shove his shirt underneath the door, bushing it up against the bottom of the broom.

'Eye candy.' Kawai thought as she appreciated Naruto's body.

She hoped she never had to race against him, or she might be too distracted to actually go seriously against him.

"Aaaaaaaaand... got it." Naruto commented as he pulled his shirt back out from under the door.

"Thanks, I'll teach you some tricks later." Mio told Naruto as she opened the door, and she walked out with a whistle.

Naruto deadpanned.

"But I already know how to do yo-yo tricks... Well..." Naruto stopped when he saw somebody down the hallway, and as his eyes widened, he grinned. His grin was noticed by a few people, and as he walked down towards the person he noticed.

He was followed by both Kawai and Rin, who didn't see the person that Naruto was following after, they just saw him grin and leave.

They made sure to sneak behind him so they weren't noticed though.

What made him grin like that?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Rinrin

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Rinrin, can you make out who that is?"

"Seriously, I don't want that nickname to catch on..." Rin stated as she and Kawai peeked around a corner to try and see who Naruto was talking to. She and Kawai had followed Naruto and whoever he had been following outside, and they could see Naruto sitting by the side of the pool. He was sitting with whoever he had been following, though with their backs turned to them they couldn't make out who the person was.

It was a very slender woman though, with medium length hair. Other than that, it was too dark to make out to many distinct features.

"... But you're cute like a little kitty." Kawai pouted at the lack of enjoyment towards the nickname, but she got back to business. "... Do you think Naruto has a sister or something?" Kawari asked, hoping that would make sense. She didn't know Naruto very well, she literally met him only a short time ago and didn't know his family situation. She would much prefer if he had a sister that came to visit him, than if he had been following some non-blood girl.

Following a girl out to a pool in the middle of the night, careful not to be seen by anyone as they had a secret meet-up... was so romantic to her. If it was family, then it was understand and the romance of it was ruined, but if it wasn't then Kawari had to feel that she had lost as a woman.

"... Naruto's golden hair is visible in this dark... she clearly doesn't have blond hair." Rin noted as she started to come out from behind the corner, looking for something else that she could hide behind closer.

"Maybe one of his parents has black hair." Kawari followed Rin in looking for a closer hiding spot.

When they got closer, they both hid behind a trashcan by crouching.

"I knew you would get this far Naruto. These little girls must be so boring for you. I mean, normally the West never has any talent to give." Jin stated as she sat next to Naruto, easily able to downplay the skills of any players who come from the West school. She had come to visit Naruto, seeing as she had been one of the main contributors into getting him accepted into Keijo, being his opponent that got his skills noticed. "Even though I'm a B-Class-" Jin started, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were A Class..." Naruto commented, and she leaned forward with a side.

"I was too cruel to one of my opponents, and got demoted to B Class. I'm a heel... of course I'm going to be cruel... but apparently there is a limit." Jin stated with such dissappointment in the fact that her actions got her rank lowered. She didn't know that she wasn't suppose to strip a girl of her clothes completely, before knocking her into the air over and over when the Nip-Slip had been played. "... I mean I already won, I beat her by Nip-Slip." Jin stated, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

What?

'Nip-Slip?' Kawai thought when she managed to catch that.

"What is the Nip-Slip... call me stupid, but you don't seem to be talking about actual nipples." Naruto mentioned with a deadpan.

He had seen matches where the girls would flat out take their breasts out of their swimsuits, so he knew there was no such rule keeping their breasts covered. There were too many times when on the TV that he would see a nip slip during a Keijo match, or the girl would literally show off her breast with a technique.

"When a player's swimsuit is 80% damaged, if they take anymore damage to their suit then they lose the match." Jin admitted, before she nudged Naruto in the ribs. "I'm curious... have you been practicing the Spiralling Hip Sphere? That thing could easily rip through a swimsuit." Jin stated to Naruto, who shook his head. Jin sighed at that, but she could understand if he hadn't had the chance to practice.

Jin smiled.

'Spiralling Hip Sphere... sounds familiar.' Rin thought to herself as she leaned up, pushing down Kawai's shoulders so that she could peer over the trashcan without losing her hiding spot.

'Oh yeah... That was the technique he used against Jin...' Kawai remembered what the technique was called. She knew of the Vaccum Ass Cannon, and she did know that the Spiralling Hip Sphere was based off of it. Yet it was a technique that females had extreme trouble using, it was originally made to be a less risky version of the Vacuum Ass Canon, but ended up being practically impossible for women to even use.

At the same time, it was easier for men to use, but it had the exact same risks for men that the Vacuum Ass Canon had for women, thus making it a completely unusable technique.

"Not really, I want to practice is against an opponent... that's way I came to this school. If feel like I can really master the Spiralling Hip Sphere... and make it _my own_ here." Naruto stood up and raised his hand to the sky, before he slammed his thumb to his chest with a grin. "It's the technique my Dad left me, so I'm going to focus my style around it. I'm going to make my old man proud." Naruto declared loudly, and Jin laughed in amusement.

Naruto glanced down at her as she stood up, reaching up to put her hand on his shoulder, smiling dangerously at him when her laughter stopped.

"There is a pool right here, and it is the middle of the night... I can help you practice. Lets have a little fun. You know you want to go Ass to Ass with me again. After I beat you last time." Jin taunted him into having a mock-match with her. She wanted to feel the rush of going up against a new talent again, and see if he could further evolve in his second match with her.

She wanted to go at him with her full strength, and see how he would react to that from the beginning. She wanted to see how he would grow from facing off against that, because he had more latent potential than she would care to admit out loud to.

She would go so far as to say he had more latent ass potential than she herself had.

Naruto laughed.

"Hell no, the next time we race, it's going to be during my debut as a pro. So you better start practicing, because by the time I get my ass on you, you will be dealing with an honed ass." Naruto denied her, but promised her even more fun later. Jin smirked at his own clear taunting, but she had to admit that she was excited.

Her nipples were practically trembling with excitement at the chance to go ass to ass against him when he had completed his schooling at Setouchi.

There was little doubt in her mind he would pass.

"Fine, but there is no way the little girls at this school could even hope to give you the skills you need to go against me." Jin stated with a superior air of arrogance about her.

Rin's eyes narrowed in annoyance, an angry smile on her face forming.

What did that girl just say?

"The hell did you just say?" Rin shouted at Jin as she abandoned completely her hiding spot, Kawari palmed her face, and started to walk towards Naruto. She pointed her finger at Naruto's biscep, poking him as she stared at Jin. "I'll have you know, Naruto here and I were already going to have a match. I'm more than enough challenge to help hone his ass. I'm the fastest ass in west Japan." Rin lectured Jin with annoyance, while Jin crossed her arms with a much less pleased look now.

Her smile was gone as she stared at the shorter girl with her eyes narrowing slightly, but not in anger.

She clearly didn't buy what Rin was trying to sell.

Kawai didn't mind the insult so much, but even she was a little annoyed as she came out from her hiding spot. She wasn't as ruffled over it as Rin, but the arrogance that Jin was selling was something she found needed to be expired.

"Do you really think you could compete with me?" Jin asked as she pointed to herself, before she took a step and poked Naruto's chest. "He did. He might not be on my level, but he is at least on par with a B class right now. You're a West fighter... you can't be that good." Jin reminded Rin, whose grunt of annoyance got Jin to grin.

"That isn't for you to say." Kawai told Jin as she made herself more known.

"There is a pool right there. The teachers here won't know if a _itty bitty_ match was going to happen. Why don't you put your money where you mouth is?" Jin crossed her arms, smirking down at Rin, who crossed her arms as well. The two of them were glaring, though Kawai and Naruto were just deadpanning at the two of them. "Go on Naruto, show her what you're made of." Jin pointed at Naruto.

...

Naruto paused until he realized that she was talking to him, and involving him in this situation that he wanted no part of.

"What?" Naruto asked, pointing at himself, because that sounded like he had just been involved in this when he didn't want to be. Rin and Jin's problems with each other had nothing to do with him. "I'm sorry, but I would-" Naruto didn't get the chance when Kawai elbowed him in the stomach, stopping him short as he leaned forward holding it.

She got him RIGHT in the tender spot.

'I kind of want to see Rinrin against Naruto...' Kawai thought as she herself thought about it.

With there being practical exams tomorrow, she really wanted to see just what two of her suspected-elites were made of. What better way to see how good they were, than to put them up against each other?

"... That's even better. This means I won't have to wait to race against you... I'm game, and I'm going to show you-" Rin poked Jin in the tit, though Jin didn't really react to it as if it were normal. "Just how talented us from the West are." Rin exclaimed boldly, while Naruto nearby sighed.

He wasn't being given an option in this, was he?

Naruto glanced at everyone.

"Fine, but just because we have a pool... we don't exactly have a Land. They already put all of the Lands away." Naruto pointed at the empty pool. Keijo couldn't be played without a Land in the water. They would have to go and talk with an engineer to have a Land placed in the water, taken out of storage. The players didn't have access to the code to unlock the Lands, while the engineers did. Not to mention they weren't even students yet officially, so even if they were allowed to have the code, they wouldn't have it.

"I can help with that... I was following you."

"Gaara..." Naruto commented as he looked at Gaara walking up towards the group with a key card.

"You can race on my Proto-Type Sand-Land... This is a good chance for you to take a look at it, and give me your opinion. I was going to get you alone and have you look it over, but this works even better." Gaara spoke up, while Naruto leaned forward with a tired sigh. Not only were things playing out in this way against him, but he was constantly being surrounded by unusual characters.

Screw it, go with the flow.

"Fine... _fine_. Lets do this... wait, we don't have swimsuits." Naruto realized when he noticed they were not in swimsuit.

Rin decided to solve the matter by taking her clothes off.

"Then lets just do it in our underwear." Rin didn't even hesitate to strip her clothes off, something that heavily surprised... Gaara. It didn't surprise anyone else, because the rest of them were players. For a Keijo player, losing part of your swimsuit was to be expected, or even taking off part of your swimsuit and exposing yourself in public... on television was _normal_.

'Cute.' Kawai thought when she saw the cartoon cat on the back of Rin's panties, while Gaara covered his eyes with his hand, looking away.

Naruto's cheeks were a little red, but he wasn't overly bothered by it.

"Gaara, go get the Land ready." He spoke as he stripped out of the majority of his own clothes. While Rin wore a white bra and white panties, Naruto's boxers were green with pink hearts on them. Gaara went over towards the _student's Lands_ shed where the lands created by the students themselves were being stored. Naruto noticed a flaw with the way the shed was built.

You could _swim_ underneath the door, because the shed was built around a part of the pool that was connected with the water.

Oh well, not like a land could be taken out from under the water.

 **-10 Minutes Later-**

'So this is what it feels like to be on a Land.' Rin thought to herself as she stood on the sand of Gaara's own Sand-Land. She looked at it, and looked for any secrets that she could find. The Land was shaped like a large square with rounded off edges. The land itself was inverted so that it had a crater in the middle of it, that crater filled halfway to the top with sand. The edges of the Land were not covered in sand, and the rim of the Land was about a foot long, with it being the only part not having sand on it. "You're going to be tasting defeat today Naruto!" Rin declared loudly, and Naruto deadpanned.

"I've already tasted defeat before... it's bitter-sweet." Naruto looked over at Jin, but he also moved his feet around in the sand.

It wasn't like moving his feet on the other land, this was different. His feet sunk in the sand, and it would no doubt slow him down. Sand was a lot different than flat land, as it was always changing according to how you moved on top of it.

Rin sweatdropped.

"Oh... right... Sorry, didn't mean to open up any wounds." Rin apologized as her hair stood up like cat ears.

"I'm going to set the timer on my phone for 15 minutes, not that it will take that long... Naruto, try not to destroy her too badly." Jin, like always, had her infinite arrogance about her.

Gaara had his notebook out as he prepared to take notes on how a match was going to be played on his land. He would for sure be asking Naruto about his opinions later. He was already writing down that both of the players had their feet sinking in the sand.

"Aaaaaaaaand-" Kawai started.

Naruto tensed his body up, while Rin leaned forward, playing her arm down between her legs and one behind her. Naruto took a pose for defense, while Rin got ready to run towards Naruto at full speed if needed.

'... This is going to limit how fast I can go...' Rin realized her feet were sinking in the sand, and that it was going to push limits to her running speed. It shouldn't affect the speed of her attacks themselves, but this meant that she couldn't use hit and run tactics as well as she would have been able to. "Lets have fun." Rin told Naruto with a savage grin, one that he returned to her.

"Yeah... but I'm not holding back against you." Naruto stated as he twisted his hips a little, putting more pressure on his left leg, moving it backwards into the sand.

"-BEGIN!"

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 The Sand

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"So fast!" Kawai shouted out in shock when she saw Rin practically vanish from her sight as she travelled the distance between herself and Naruto in less than a second. Even Jin's eyes widened in surprise when she saw that the girl that she had mocked was really able to back up her talk about her speed.

Of course, she wasn't the fastest Jin had ever seen, but she was no doubt up there with speed without a doubt.

When Rin stopped in front of Naruto, she took a moment and sucked in her breath, before holding it in and grinning at Naruto.

 _Breathless Ass Gattling!_

'Damn!' Naruto thought to himself as he started to use his upper body to avoid the vast majority of the asses that were being thrown his way. Her hips were just a blur as the ass gattling moved with speed that he could compare to Jin's speed during their match, or even say surpass it. Naruto stepped back a little as he moved himself out of the reach of the asses, and he thrust his muscled chest out.

*Smack*

Naruto's chest slammed into her butt and sent her off of her feet, but she recovered quickly and vanished from sight again.

Without visuals, Naruto jumped off of his feet and flipped in the air. He could see Rin passing from his left side to his right underneath him, and when she passed underneath fully, he landed back on his feet. Spinning in the sand, he prepared to slam the side of his hip into her head while she was bent over. Rin pushed her foot into the ground, front flipping over his hip and counter-attacking with her ass.

He bent down low to the sand as she passed over his head, and landed on his other side, right on her feet as well.

'He's got good reaction speeds.' Rin thought to herself as she went back on the offensive, having yet to take a breath. She leaned down low and prepared to swipe his foot out from underneath him, but he jumped up into the air. Naruto's legs landed on either side of her body, with him above her.

 _Ass Guillotine!_

Rin dodged the blow that had been aimed for her neck, but pulled her head out of the way. She spun around and placed her ass against Naruto's, before she thrust her lower body into the air. Against his will, Naruto was tossed up into the air.

 _Hip Up!_

'They are using some pretty basic moves... that Butt Gattling was impressive though, and she has yet to take a breath.' Jin thought to herself as she watched the battle taking place in front of her. When Rin jumped ass first into the air, Naruto managed to catch Rin off guard by twisting his body and taking the blow to the chest. He was a fair few meters back, and landed at the edge of the land, on the part that wasn't made of sand.

Naruto looked at Rin with her puffed out chest, and he ran towards her, jumping back into the sand.

"... How long has this match been so far?" Kawari asked Jin with a look towards the woman's phone.

"... 10 seconds and counting." Jin spoke with a look towards Naruto and Rin when they collided once more.

The second they did, Rin ran around Naruto and got ready to attack him from behind. She sent a rampage of raging rear ends at Naruto. Neither of them so much as breathing while they were battling it out.

"My sand seems to be making it harder for them to get stable footing. Good to note." Gaara wrote down all that he was really able to see.

Naruto and Rin went chest to ass, and ass to ass.

'She's a whole lot faster than I am.' Naruto thought as he simply _reacted_ to her attacks, instead of attacking her, he was simply aiming for where he thought her ass was going to be next. It was clear that Rin was going to be an Outfighter, but sadly for her, that meant that she was going to be on the wrong end of the match up with him.

He was sure that with his power, and his larger mass, he would be an Infighter.

Naruto saw her ass coming towards his face, and he pushed his leg into the sand as far as he could. He willingly took the blow to his face, getting a grin out of Rin as she knocked his upper body back. Her body on top of his own, and she was literalling sitting on top of his face.

Naruto stopped when his back was curved far enough that Rin wasn't able to simply jump off of him, her legs on his shoulders while his forehead pressed against her sensative spots.

"You don't weigh a lot..."

"Eh?" Rin took a breath and looked down to see Naruto's mouth being the only visible part of his face to her.

"... Makes this easier..."

Rin's feet touched the ground when Naruto leaned his back even _further_ , and he pulled his head out from between her legs. The second that her body truly put pressure in the sand, Rin felt Naruto slam his butt into her thighs. He knocked her feet out from underneath her so that she was sitting on his ass, before he turned around and slammed his chest into her back. She was knocked near the edge, her foot trailing it.

She vanished when Naruto started to run towards her, running to the other side of the edge by using the outside ring of the land.

No sand meant no limit on her speed.

"... That was dangerous..." Rin commented to herself, before she blushed and started to swing her arms around wildly. "That was SO COOL though! You were so flexible there, you almost had me! I'm trembling in excitement now!" Rin shouted out with glee, absolute glee as she cutely looked towards Naruto in the midst of her cute tirade.

'Her nipples are erect.' Gaara noticed absentmindedly.

'That's not the only thing trembling.' Jin thought as she looked at the girl's nipples standing on end, visible through her bra even. They were practically quivering from the excitement the girl was feeling.

Naruto tensed his arms, flexing his bisceps as he lowered his stance, sinking his feet deeper into the sand.

"I can see where your confidence comes from... I'm going to enjoy being in the Elite class with you at this rate." Naruto commented as he lowered his body closer to the land. Rin's hair stuck up even higher on end, her "cat ears" becoming even more wild. She placed her feet at the edge of the lands border, and vanished.

Naruto closed his eyes.

Rin's ass slammed into his shoulder as she passed by him, touching the other side of the land. She started to run around the land's border, rushing around Naruto as she would randomly jump at high speeds. She would graze parts of his body with high speeds, passing by him with enough speed that by the time he would have reacted, she was already gone.

Naruto didn't move an inch as he tanked her blows, having prepared his body to take them. He had seen that Rin had realized that by staying at the edge of the land, that she would be able to use her full speed with minimul restrictions.

"He's just taking it now... He was reacting to it before." Kawai noted, while Gaara simply wrote down what Rin was doing on his land.

"... ART and VRT... That girl is moving a lot faster than before. In his match against me, Naruto took the vibrations from the land around him and used it to _power up_ his body, as well as predict what I was doing to do before I did it... in the sand, he can't do that. They both have limits... Rin can't move at full speed _in the sand_ , and Naruto can't use absorb vibrations." Jin analyzed why Naruto and Rin had changed their battle tactics. They hadn't been actually doing much damage to each other, other than some superficial stuff that wouldn't bring them any closer to winning.

A change was needed.

"... Naruto's absorbing the _impact_ from her blows. By tensing his muscles, he creating a _hard surface_ for her to attack. Those attacks are causing direct vibrations against his body." Kawai whispered in awe as she looked towards the sand land with amazement.

Rin stopped attacking Naruto the second she heard that little piece of information, and changed her plan.

"... She heard you." Jin commented dully, with Kawai blushing.

Whoops.

"... Smart, but I think it is time to finish this." Rin took her deepest breath, puffing out her tiny chest with air. She rushed towards Naruto from behind, and she turned her body around so that she could show him her full speed Ass Gattling.

Naruto smiled.

Naruto untensed his arms, and swung them around as he spung his hips in a circuler motion, building up rotational energy. The wind swirled around his body, almost forming a complete sphere, focused around his hips. Naruto jumped towards Rin while spinning, and went in between the gaps in the Ass Gattling.

 _Ass Gattling!_  
 _Spiralling Hip Sphere!_

"Here comes the shock!" Jin called out to Kawai as she braced herself. She had nearly been hit by that move, and she remembered the power behind it. Kawari braced herself when she heard the shout.

Rin did a near-complete splits in the sand as the sphere rushed over her head, shooting off of Naruto's body with a powerful whirlwind of might. The sphere started to vanish while it was above the water, nearly splitting the water in the pool. Rin grinned when she turned to resume her attack on Naruto.

"What!?" Rin slipped on the sand.

The sand on the sand land had been split as well, the sand that her foot _would_ have touched was not in the air around them. Instead, her foot _dropped_ a foot so that it touched the land the sand had been placed on. She lost her balance, while Naruto continued to spin his body and build up the rotational energy for a _second_ blast. Rin quickly tried to regain her lost balance, only for the _sand_ to come rushing in to fill in the lost part.

Over a foot of her leg was buried in the sand, trapping her in the land, and unable to dodge the attack without first pulling her leg out of the sand.

"Sand Prison Spiralling Hip Sphere!" Naruto called out the quickly created name for his attack, and he slammed his hip into the center of her chest.

"GUH!"

Rin didn't have to worry about digging herself out of the sand.

Her _entire body_ was shoved out of the sand as she went spinning in the air, the front of her bra destroyed by the whirlwind of power. She went flying out of the land, and above the water, and when the attack ended, she went flying a few more meters, before she landed in the water with a splash.

"... and the winner is Naruto!" Kawai called out as Jin stopped the timer.

'He's evolved in the middle of the match itself... he baited Rin into attacking him by allowing us to discover his plan. He used the fact that men have faster reaction times to visual and auditory signals as a _lure_ so that she would be forced to abandon her plan or risk making him stronger.' Jin thought to herself with a growing smile on her face, her smile quickly turning more malicious as she glanced at Rin coming out of the water coughing.

She did manage to _not_ be wrong about Rin losing to Naruto, even if she was wrong about-

*Crack*

"Pain!" Naruto collapsed in the sand with his of his hands on his hips. "Lots of pain, ma butt hurts... ma hips too." Naruto called out as he laid down in the sand. Rin swam over to the side of the land, and grinned at him.

She extended her hand towards him.

"Need a hand?" Rin asked him, and he gave a pained grin as he extended a hand to accept her help. Naruto pulled her onto the land, and she went over to him with one hand covering her exposed breasts (she wasn't exactly shy, but she covered her chest out of habit). "That sounded like it hurt." Rin pointed out as she looked at Naruto's hips.

They were turning a little red, no doubt using that attack twice so quickly had left them really inflammed, not to mention that cracking noise didn't sound like it felt good.

"Thanks Rinrin." Naruto thanked her, and she deadpanned at him.

"You're calling me that too?" She asked, and he just grinned. She lifted his arm over her shoulder... and then realized that it was an impossible task because he towered a good deal amount over her. When she felt his arm around her shoulders, she noticed he had to crouch down a lot.

That, or he was crouched down in pain.

"It fits... and I need to go lay down... you hit really hard for such a small girl." Naruto mentioned as he looked at several of the marks that her ass had left on him.

Rin pointed to the center of her chest.

How he had completely destroyed her bra, and how she had a very large red mark right between her breasts where his attack had struck her. Naruto blushed a little, but he nodded his head in understanding. As they got in the water, and Rin helped Naruto swim over to the edge, with Kawai and Jin helping them out of the water, Gaara finished all of his notes and walked over to Naruto.

"Thank you, I've gathered all of the information I needed... seeing a player play on my land has given me more information than I would have thought." Gaara thanked Naruto with a bow, before he politely turned around and began to walk away.

Jin held her hand out towards Rin.

She didn't say anything, and Rin just took the hand with a grin on her face. She didn't need to say anything either to know that Jin had accepted her as a competent player.

"What do all of you think you are doing?"

They all turned to see a teacher looking at them.

That teacher was Nagisa.

They _might_ be in trouble.

 _ **Chapeter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 The Eyes Hold It

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Achoo!"

Rin sat in front of the student's common sleeping area, sitting on her own legs as she wore a sign over her chest, hanging from her neck. She hadn't been allowed to get dressed, so she was sitting in just her panties. Her legs were practically dead to her at the moment, they were only allowed to stand up to go use the bathroom. She, Kawai, Naruto, and even Jin were all being punished for what they did. Instead of being kicked out of the program, they were just facing this punishment.

They were each told to sit their all night with signs on their chests.

 _I let my emotions take control of me._  
 _I taunted my juniors._  
 _I didn't stop it and hurt myself._  
 _I watched it all happen._

Rin, Jin, Naruto, and Kawai each had their own sign to bare. While other students were allowed to go to sleep normally, they had to just sit there. Of course, all of them were jealous as they watched Naruto sleeping in the sitting position. Not moving at all, somehow having managed to sleep in all of them trouble.

'That boy managed to stay out of trouble... lucky.' Rin thought with a twitching eyebrow when she saw several of the actual students passing by on their way to getting their breakfast. She even saw Gaara with a group of students, and when he looked towards them, he sent them a thumbs up with his face completely neutral. 'Is he taunting us!?' Rin thought, grinding her teeth and growling at Gaara.

Gaara didn't know why she was growling, he was just thanking them for giving him the data he needed to improve his land design.

"Naaaaa-"

"Eh?" Naruto snapped awake when he heard a very familiar shout. Naruto slapped his cheeks as he looked for the source of the scream.

"-ruuuuuu-"

"... Oh shi-!?" Naruto was stopped when he was kicked in the face as Sakura came out of literally nowhere, flying at him with a high kick. She was dressed in her doctor's clothing, but that wasn't what surprised people. No, it was the fact that he was being kicked in the face period that had taken them by surprise.

"-TO!" Sakura landed on her face, while Naruto landed on his face.

'Oh crap... that is one angry bitch.'

Everyone was scared into silence when Sakura stomped over to Naruto, grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him into a standing position. Naruto raised his hand to greet her, an imprint of her foot on his face.

"Hey Sakura-chan... I don't know why you're angry, but I can swear I didn't do it." Naruto quickly denied any and all wrong doings. "... Why are you here?" Naruto asked with more surprise when he realized that she shouldn't be here. Sakura glared at him with annoyance, since underneath her doctor's clothes you could see she was still in her pajamas. So she had been called and woken up by somebody to come here.

She was not pleased with Naruto for that, and other, reasons.

"I'm your emergancy contact dumbass. That woman called me, and told me you somehow managed to hurt yourself... _again_... with the SAME technique you hurt yourself with last time!" Sakura pinched Naruto's ear, and started to walk away, forcing him to follow with a string of "ouches" flowing from his lips the entire way. "Seriously, stay out of trouble for once in your life... you've been here ONE day and managed to hurt yourself." Sakura complained even more as she pulled him along.

Naruto groaned.

Why did they have to call Sakura, better yet, why did he list her as his emergancy contact? Why did he even need to have her called in the first place. Oh right, she was his contact because she was actually able to come and help him if need be. Not to mention she was called because he actually had hurt himself.

He was still hurting.

'Okay, I deserve this.' Naruto thought with an awkward smile on his face as she bitched him out for his behavior.

Sakura literally pulled him into the infirmary, and she pushed him down onto one of the beds. Nagisa was in the room as well with her arms crossed, looking at the security footage of the pools. She had the screen facing them, and she had his double-usage of the Spiralling Hip Sphere on replay.

"You got here quickly." Nagisa nodded to Sakura.

"I thought he had hurt himself more than jsut some sore hips. Naruto, lay down on her stomach so I can get started." Sakura stated demandingly, and Naruto nodded. He laid down without reluctance, and looked towards Nagisa. Sakura pushed her hands into his lower back, right where the skin was red and swollen. "... You did this much to yourself just by using that hip thing?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow when she felt just how tense, swollen, and hardened the muscles around his hips were.

Nagisa looked at the damage herself.

"You're not allowed to use that technique again for the rest of the practical exams Naruto. This technique holds just as much risk for you as the Vacuum Ass Cannon holds for women. Your body isn't trained properly to use it at the moment." Nagisa stated as she looked at the replay again. She saw the damage that Naruto was able to do with the technique, and she saw that he had pretty much been unable to so much as walk on his own after using it twice.

Sakura had something to say about that.

Naruto spoke first.

"It's my Dad's technique... If I need to use it, I'm going to use it. I've been a martial artist for years now... I can handle it." Naruto stated to Nagisa, determination in his eyes, fire in his voice, and conviction in his soul. She looked down at him, just as Sakura started to use her hands. "AH!?" Naruto shouted, pained by her healing hands.

Sakura got her chance to speak.

"I agree... with her. You trained in martial arts, but you are using these muscles in ways you _never_ did when you trained with Jiraiya-san. You have the _hips_ and _talent_ for Keijo... but you still need to train your _body_ for this sport... like a Soccer player practicing Baseball... the muscles you use in each sport are different... a Soccer player who is talented at Baseball will be _good_ at Baseball... but it will take time for his muscles to _adjust_." Sakura lectured Naruto on the different ways he is using his muscles. She saw him go dumb on her, just staring at her in a way that showed that he didn't understand what she had explained to him. "... Your muscles need to be trained a _certain way_... you trained them the wrong way." Sakura dumbed down her words for him.

"Ooooooh."

It was like eating vanilla ice cream all your life, even though you like chocolate, and then eating chocolate ice cream... but it upsets your stomach because you couldn't handle it.

"... You just imagined something stupid." Sakura stated to Naruto, and Nagisa interjected.

"When you become an official student, I will put you through the training you need to use your hip technique. Just don't use it anymore until then, or you could put your _career_ in danger. I have a specially made suit to help train muscles for Keijo." Nagisa explained to him, and he nodded bitterly. He didn't like being told not to use his unique-to-him technique, but hearing it could end his career early was enough of a statement to make him reconsider how serious of an issue this was.

This sounded more than just a little pain, this sounded like he could seriously cripple himself if he wasn't careful.

*Crack*

"Oh god?!"

"Sorry... but this is your fault for being stupid. Anyway, that should have fixed your back... but don't mess yourself up again. Got it?" Sakura asked, with a mumble being her answer. She leaned down to Naruto's level and poked him in the face, giving him her best look of intimidation. " _Got it_?" Sakura asked again, her voice deeper and much less _cute_ than she normally tried to make it sound.

"Got it... but I don't have to like it." Naruto truthfully added with a look of self-irritation. He was irritated with himself mostly for putting himself in this situation. "How did you get here, you don't drive?" Naruto asked Sakura, and she raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.

Like he didn't know.

"Sasuke drove me, and he's waiting for me outside. See you later Naruto, don't make me come back here because you did something stupid." Sakura waved herself out.

That left Naruto and Nagisa alone.

"You have a good medic... I will help you master that technique, trust me on that. First though, you need to finish these exams. Be sure to try your hardest, but don't use that technique again." Nagisa stated to him as a reminder. Naruto stood up, popped the kinks that Sakura had left in his slightly healed back, and twisted himself in both directions to loosen up.

"Thanks... I'll try." Naruto told her, and she sighed.

That was the best she was going to get out of him, but she could at least see that he did understand the price for the technique he used. When he left the room, she looked over the video recording again, and when she got to the moment that Naruto released the Spiralling Hip Sphere, she paused it and looked at it closely. She frowned to herself and started to watch it in slow motion, playing it frame by frame.

She found the moment that she had been looking for.

It was brief, and if she were anyone else she would have missed it, but it was something that she was going to have to call and talk with Kushina about.

In the _second_ between the first release of Naruto's Spiralling Hip Sphere, and the second time he released it, his eyes went through a change that she found as disturbing as it was interesting.

They weren't human.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **1\. It took awhile to update because there was a problem with the keyboard on my laptop, but everything is fixed now.**

 **2\. I would watch "Naruto Gakuen Den" if you want to understand what Naruto's eyes looked like. Seriously, watch it if you haven't seen it before.**


	12. Chapter 12 Twins?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto had to admit he was curious when he walked in on the first test of the day of physical testing. Those not currently taking the test were behind a fence, of course, and were all watching as a girl stood in the center of a circle. Volleyballs were being shot out of her out of a machine, and she was hitting them with her butt, and chest, with the clear intention of getting them into one of the many baskets that were situated around her. The fact that she was only aiming for baskets with the light on the front turned on showed that it was partially a quick thinking and accuracy test.

He moved so that he was standing next to Mio, easy to find her actually.

She stood a good deal above the vast majority of the women in the room, so it was simply easier to find her than it was Kawai or Rin. Naruto took a moment to understand the fact that he had made three friends already, something he would have been super excited about if he were younger.

"What's up with this exam?" Naruto asked Mio with a raised eyebrow.

"It's awesome is what is up with it. My little honeys are all running around, getting their sexy little bodies to jiggle. Though the scoring system seems a little off." Mio almost drolled as she watched the sexier movements of some of the girls. Girls that she would add to the list of women that she wanted to take to her bed at some point. "It doesn't seem like it matters how many balls you hit into the right net... one girl scored 13 and got a low score, while another girl scored 8 and was considered normal." Mio commented more seriously when she saw Naruto's questioning gaze.

Right, bond over their shared interest in the female body.

Naruto looked at the balls.

"Your open sexual appetite aside-" Naruto heard Mio laughed when he casually dismissed her perverse nature in favor of seriously looking over the test. Most people took her more seriously than he was taking her, then again, he seemed like the type of guy who had a goal in his mind and stayed focused on that goal. "-Something is off about some of the balls, look at her ass when she hits some of the balls." Naruto pointed out to Mio, who raised an eyebrow.

She did notice something off when she paid attention to the ball itself, but she couldn't pinpoint it at first.

"10 bad!"

"Her score was bad..." Mio spoke as the next girl was called up to take the exam. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the strange scoring again. "I guess there is some detail missing here." Mio muttered to Naruto.

The new girl started to have balls launched into the ring with her, and she started to chase them down as well.

Naruto hummed in thought.

"... All of these balls are normal... There it is." Naruto pointed out when he saw one of the weird balls shot into the ring. While the normal balls would hit the girl's breast and ass like normal, he noticed that the strange ball would hit with more squish to it. Normally the ball's surface didn't change even slightly, but with the strange ball it looked like it was squishing with her breast or ass depending on what hit it.

The squishy ball had a star on it, but most people didn't notice it with how fast it was spinning around.

Mio grinned when she saw it.

"... That's underhanded." Mio couldn't hold back herself as she admired the sheer genius of the test they were facing.

Those weren't normal volleyballs.

They were breast balls.

They were balls that had the softness and elasticity of boobs, thus making it harder to aim where you launched them, and even harder to spot and change your plan of attack for. So far only those who faced the test noticed anything strange about the balls, but they didn't comment on it. It was easy to tell when your body was hitting something soft instead of hard, but knowing the ball was soft and doing something was easier said than done.

"9 normal."

"Uzumaki Naruto, your up."

Naruto walked through the fence gate and walked into the circle where the test was being held. He saw the baskets and noticed one of them light up. Naruto nodded to himself when he figured out how the scoring was. He noticed the little details of the test that others didn't notice, his brain worked in odd ways. Naruto saw the first ball get launched towards him, and he stepped to the side to allow it to pass by him without even trying to go after it. Naruto watched the second ball go flying across the ring, and he let it hit the ground without taking a step to go after it.

"Come on Naruto, you can get those balls easy!" Kawai cheered Naruto on, and he noticed that she was situated pretty far away from where he had been chatting with Mio.

Right next to her was Rin.

Naruto noticed the third ball, and he bounced it off of his chest, and he smirked to himself when it squished against his hard muscles. He bounced it away from him and towards the lit up basket. Naruto let the fourth ball hit the ground behind him after glancing towards it, before he flipped backwards and used his hip to knock ball number 5 into the next basket just as it started to light up.

"That's weird, he's ignoring half of the balls." Rin pointed out when she saw Naruto hit another ball, only to completely ignore the ball after that one.

The teacher overseeing the exams didn't find it weird.

She found it amazing.

'He's _only_ going after the balls we use to grade this test. I heard he was stupid, but it seems his brain is focused towards noticing small details and putting those details together.' The teacher thought to herself as she launched two test balls at Naruto, just to see how he would react. Just as she thought, he went after both of them, only to completely ignore a regular ball that she had sent his way.

His minute was up.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 5... Fantastic."

'This test was about physical conditioning, and combining it with quick thinking skills. It also encourages you to learn by watching others... Now that Mio knows the trick, she's no doubt going to show off.' Naruto thought with a smirk on his face. Now that he knew where Kawai and Rin were, he walked over to them. Rin had a cocky smile on her face as she walked by him, since she was being called for her turn at the exam. He wondered if she had figured out the point of the exam, or if she was just going to go after all of the balls.

"So what was the point of that?" Kawai asked with a confused look on her face.

He had hit less than everyone else to go, yet his score was the highest, or at the very least seemed to be the most impressive one. She had been watching the exam for awhile now, and still hadn't managed to figure out how it was scored. It was almost like the number of balls that you hit didn't mean anything, but if that was the case then were they judged on style or was there some different secret.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

She hadn't noticed.

"Squish... squish." Naruto's response left the girl even more confused.

"What does that even mean!?" Kawai started to poke Naruto's face with her hands, so basically she pushed both of her hands into the side of his face. She pouted and waited for a proper answer, but got none.

When Naruto helped Mio see the point of the exam, he only gave her a hint, and after paying attention to the ball she figured it out herself. Desite them being friends, Kawai was still expected to go into the elite class, so it only made sense for him to let her figure it out herself.

"Looks like Rin got a normal score." Naruto commented when he saw Rin coming back with a disappointed look on her face. She was dejected that she didn't beat Naruto's score, even though she hit 13 of the balls that were sent at her. "So, did you figure it out?" Naruto asked Rin with a grin, and she nodded her head.

She figured it out halfway into the test.

"Squishy."

"Come on, what does that even mean?" Kawai asked, really not getting the vague hint.

"You'll get it when you take the test... Looks like that ribbon girl did pretty well on her test." Rin noticed one of the girls in a different section doing her exam well. Kawai smiled and looked over to see somebody else was taking the test in a different spot. She scratched her head when she got no hints from watching people. "Don't worry Kawai, you'll figure it out when you take the test." Rin assured Kawai.

Naruto shrugged.

"She might not notice, she's pretty squishy." Naruto complimented Kawai.

It didn't sound like a comment.

"Well I'm sorry I don't have a bit butt or boobs." Rin nudged Naruto's ribs for his unknowing jab at her tit size.

"My first crush was a complete flatty, so I think it's really cute... thought to be fair my first girlfriend had bigger breasts than anyone here." Naruto dryly commented. He didn't have a real preference towards breast size, for him it was mostly a personality thing.

Kawai froze.

"... You've had a girlfriend?" Kawai asked with a small blush coming to her cheeks.

He was an experienced man it would seem, and he was older than her. He was a handsome, experienced, older man that didn't have a body preference to her knowledge. Not to mention they loved the same sport, and participated in the same sport.

"She a Keijo player?" Rin asked, and Naruto shook his head.

"The reason we broke up. She got too embarrassed whenever I tried to get her to watch Keijo. My family all loves keijo. My dad was a keijo engineer, and my mom wanted to be a keijo player... and my godfather is a pervert who loves women's bodies... Hinata was a shy, repressed, and traditional girl." Naruto lamented over the fact his first girlfriend, who he literally spent 3 years in highschool dating, and he broke up over something like her being unable to appreciate keijo... and being unable to fit in with his family because of it.

Rin nodded in agreement.

"Dude, I completely understand. I've never dated anyone, but if they couldn't accept keijo then I would have to end it with them. Want to try dating me then? With those whisker marks you look like a giant kitty cat." Rin casually asked Naruto out as she nudged him again, as a student completely failed the exams in front of them.

"Rinrin!"

"No thanks, I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now. Right now I want to focus on getting stronger." Naruto waved off her invitation to start dating.

This girl was a carnivour.

"Man, that is such a herbivour response. You aren't one of _those_ guys right?" Rin teased Naruto, ignoring the angry pouts that were coming her way from Kawai. Japanese men these days were mostly herbivours, as in they didn't really care about forming relationships with girls anymore. They weren't aggressive, and didn't really try to go out and meet a girl. They allowed the women to make the first move, which led to the evolution of the carnivourous women situation.

It was now women that hunted the men.

Rin got a bonk on the head.

"I'm no herbivour, but I'm not at this school to get a girlfriend. I'm here to become a pro player... though if I see a girl I like I might ask her out. She would have to be cute, nice, a really good keijo player, nice sense of humor, and I guess I would personally like if she liked ramen... not a deal breaker though." Naruto explained his type to Rin.

...

"Okay, so date me then." Rin pointed out with a grin on her face. She fit into all of his type preferences.

Naruto laughed.

"You're not that funny though Rinrin, unlike me. Now I have a sense of humor." Kawai pointed to herself with both of her hands.

She wanted this so bad.

SO BAD!

"Kusakai Mio... 5... Fantastic?"

"Oh you cheeky bitch." Naruto grinned when Mio went after him, and proceeded to copy him with her score. Mio winked at him as she walked towards a group of gaggling girls, who were sending her looks of awe.

Those poor beautiful women, they didn't know what was coming their way.

"Does that make you a cheeky bastard?" Rin pointed out, since Mio did the exact same thing that he did, the only difference was that she looked at him as she did it.

"She's like a female, more perverted, version of me... Hey Rin, you got a marker on you?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

His response was surprising.

"Do you want black, red, or purple?" Rin offered him three choices.

...

Kawai and Naruto looked at her when she showed that she was carrying multiple markers on her. Naruto grabbed the black one, before he walked through the crowd, mostly ignoring the praises he got from some of the people who saw him. Naruto walked over to Mio, who noticed him and waved.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you join me. These delicate flowers deserve to be treated, don't they? I wouldn't mind being the bread of a sandwitch." Mio asked as she gently reached around on one of the girls and groped her breast.

"EH!?"

Naruto grabbed Mio's head by grabbing the top with his right hand, before he popped the lid off the marker and started to draw lines on her face. He placed three whisker marks on each cheek, and suddenly it looked like he literally had a twin sister. Their looks were almost exactly the same, but one male and one female, with her cheeks covered in whiskers. Both of them had spiky blond hair, but she had _long_ spiky hair. Both of them had blue eyes, and the _same shade_ of blue eyes. They were both taller than pretty much everyone around them, which stood out in Japan. They both had bodies toned to perfection, and were well-endowed muscle-wise... and she had a large butt and breasts to add onto that. She even had about the same skin color as he had.

They also both liked ramen.

Wait, weren't they about the same age too?

"Huh, we look like siblings like this... cool, I knew I thought you were hot stuff." Mio laughed when she looked at herself in the reflection of one of the nearby windows.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Naruto joked with her, while Rin and Kawai joined them.

To say they were a little stunned was an understatement.

Naruto even took out his phone and raised it up, grabbing Mio and pulling her closer to him. He took their picture, before he sent it to his mother.

 **-With Kushina-**

"Oh, Naruto sent me a text..." Kushina pulled up her cellphone, and she saw that a picture was attached to it. She clicked on the picture, and brought it up. She blinked a few times when she saw the contents of the picture. "... Did I give birth to twins and not realize it?" Kushina asked out loud with some shock.

She was _geniunely confused_.

Did she somehow manage to have a second child and not realize it.

Jiraiya behind her look at the picture.

...

"... I don't remember you having a daughter." Jiraiya told Kushina with his eyes widened in shock when he saw a female Naruto in the same picture as Naruto.

Oh shit, with that statement he no doubt activated Kushina's "worry-wart" mode.

"I have to meet her!"

 **-With Naruto-**

"Heheheheh."

Naruto would admit it, he didn't know what he did that was making him laugh, but the evil nature of his laugh let him know that he had somehow fucked over his godfather. Naruto's stomach growled, and he rubbed it.

He should get some breakfast before his next test.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Forming Rivals

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Competition.

"I beat you in the Reaction Speed tests."

"My hair got in my eyes, I beat you on the treadmill."

"I slept on my legs all last night, my legs were tired."

Rin and Kawai watched with dull eyes as both Naruto and Mio go at it as they stretched their bodies out. The entire day, after they got the same score for the first of the tests, they had been competing on all of the other tests. As it took, they were both even in the scores. Naruto's reaction speed was the better of the two, while Mio took it when they tested their speeds on the treadmills.

'I beat both of you on the treadmill...' Rin wanted to say that out loud, but she didn't want to try and involve herself in their competition. She had already lost to Naruto in a real battle, though she would make sure not to lose to him again, and to be honest she was a little weirded out by Mio's open lesbianism. "To think all this test is, is carrying your partner up to the top of these stairs... doesn't seem much like a test." Rin pointed out as everyone was being put into pairs for the test.

This seemed more like a work out than the earlier tests, then again, they were being timed for when they got to the top of the stairs.

"Rokudou Rin will be carrying Yoshida Atsuko up the stairs."

"Well, that is me, see you guys later." Rin stated as she went off to go find her partner. "I'll be getting the fastest time today." Rin changed her mind, if she was going to be the best, she better start competing with the best she could challenge. "Good luck Kawai!" Rin called out to the one left in their small group of elites.

"Hoshino Saki will be carrying Kawai Hanabi."

"... I don't really need luck though. Anyway, sorry Mi-chan, but I'm rooting for Na-chan to win this one." Kawai stated as she looked around for her partner. She winked at Naruto, and Mio simply gave an amused laugh at the favoritism by the boy crazy girl. "Of course, I'm going to be taking the number one spot in the end!" Kawai called out as she left them behind.

When she left, Naruto and Mio stopped smiling.

They glanced at each other.

"They're pairing the people who are suspected to become Elites together for this test. That means you and I might be paired." Naruto pointed out with a grimace. They couldn't really compete if they were on the same team after all. It would only further extend their draw in their matches. Now that they were competing over the tests, they wanted to remain friends, but they didn't want to be on the same team.

Mio nodded in agreement, that was the bad outcome.

"While normally, I wouldn't mind being paired with you, you're the only guy here I actually take seriously." Mio couldn't say that with Rin or Kawai around. She didn't want to hurt their feelings. She could already see how strong the two of them were just by looking at them, and she had seen Naruto's performance on TV. She wasn't saying the other two wouldn't be legitamite challenges of course, but Naruto's _physical abilities_ were the ones that were the best for her to make a competition with.

Not to mention his natural talent for the land was something that the other two didn't have, and if she heard right, he defeated Rin already on a _new Land_ design from one of the Keijo Engineer students.

Naruto shook his head.

"I'm taking everyone here seriously, I just know you're better than everyone here. If I'm going to challenge somebody, I want to challenge the best of the best." Naruto held a different ideal for their budding friendly competition. He had already beaten Rin, and while she had given him an ass kicking in the process, he wanted to aim even higher, for somebody even better than him.

At the moment, the only person at the tests that he could see as being better than him was Mio, were there a lot of people who could beat him? Yeah, he was sure several girls here could beat him, but he was also sure he could beat them.

It was different with Mio, the fact that he _didn't know_ if he could beat her made making her his rival even better than anybody else.

"Uzumaki Naruto will be carrying-"

'Not female me, not female me.'

'Not me, not me.'

"-Fujisaki Kotone."

"Yeah!" Naruto and Mio cheered together as they high fived, extremely glad that they were not partnered together for this. "I'm kicking your ass during this test, so you better not lose to anyone else but me." Naruto told Mio as he pointed a finger at her. He wanted to be the only one to beat her during this test, otherwise it wouldn't really be that worth it. He wanted to be able to _properly_ judge the state of her abilities, so he wanted to see just how close they would finish to each other.

...

"Just go find your partner, I think she is that girl sitting down with the headphones on." Mio slapped his back with a light smile.

Their competition was back on!

Naruto looked at the very pretty girl that Mio pointed out, who was in a daze as she looked at the clouds. She was ignoring the world around her. One glance was all it took to see how well built her body was for Keijo, and Naruto recognized her name, well her family name. As a Keijo fan, he knew of this girl's pro sister, and the fact that her mother was a famous prize queen. Her body was trained for the sport, she wasn't built like an Outfighter, so she was either a Counter or an Infighter.

"Hey, I'm Naruto, nice to meet you." Naruto greeted the girl as he raised an hand up, deciding to try and start things off nice.

...

"Yes."

"... You didn't hear a word I just said." Naruto tapped her on the shoulder, and she looked towards him and blinked. She blinked a few more times, before she took her headphones off, and turned off whatever she was listening to. "Yo." Naruto tried again, but with less effort.

'He's handsome... I wonder if he has a bromance?' Kotone thought as she looked at Naruto and registered everything about him. She loved his blond hair already, since all of her favorite gay couples in her stories had a boy with blond hair, and a boy with black hair. She even more so loved it when the blond boys were wild and extremely outgoing. "Hello... are we partnered?" Kotone asked as she stood up and dusted herself off.

...

He was taller than her by a _lot_ was something she noticed. She was sure that she had seen him somewhere before. He had an American look to him that she couldn't help but see.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the world's most awesome-"

"Ah, you're the male Keijo player. So which of us is carrying who?" Kotone stopped him from continuing the speech he no doubt had planned.

He slumped forward with a heavy, disappointed, sigh.

One time, one time he would love to get his speech finished. Either way, he turned around and offered his back to her. His unspoken message getting to her quickly. She understood that he was willing to get this over with, what she wanted. She just wanted all of these dumb tests to be over as quickly as possible so that she could get back to what she wanted to do.

"So what are you listening to?" Naruto asked her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was kind of curious about her interests.

"... Nothing."

"Ah, BL it is then." Naruto had heard that kind of denial come from somebody before. It was very embarassing for a lot of girls to admit to their sexual fetishes, and considering that the only stuff that were really had audio forms to them were yaoi and yuri stories. They were mostly made into audio form so that fans could enjoy them under the guise of listening to music, there were hetero stories as well, but they weren't really embarassing to admit to.

Anyone could enjoy a good story about a guy and girl without feeling embarassed, since that was a normal thing.

"Wha-wha-wha... I'm not interested in anything like BL!" Kotone's stutter made her statement hard to believe.

Naruto didn't judge other's preferences, even if he didn't share those preferences himself.

"Oh, the test is starting." Naruto heard the whistle, so he grabbed Kotone's thighs and started to _haul ass_ towards the stairs. He saw Mio running as well with a smaller girl on her back. Naruto heard Kotone give a short shout of shock when he jumped up the first few steps. He ran as fast as he could up the steps, and considering just how many of them there were, that wasn't a good idea on his part.

He refused to allow Mio to have this, and he gave a smirk when he overtook her, his size and strength making it easier for him to carry somebody up stairs quickly.

Mio smirked back and kept up a moderate pace. She would just wait for Naruto to tire himself out by using up all of his stamina.

 **-Minutes Later-**

"Wow, first one done with a time of 2 minutes and 11 seconds."

"Aaaaaaah." Naruto collapsed to his knees with Kotone still on his back. She landed on her feet as she watched him in a sweat. When she was off of him, he fell over onto his side. She had to admit to being surprised, for the entire time he had managed to run at max speed. Even when he started to sweat, or when he seemed to have trouble breathing, he just kept going on and on.

So she actually leaned down and pat his back.

"Are you okay?"

"I've had the biggest cramp in my leg for half of that... I'm feeling better now." Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead, and stretched his cramped leg. "It helps me that you were so light." Naruto admitted that her being light helped him get up the stairs so quickly. He stood back up, his stamina having seemed to have been restored by his short rest.

"2 minutes and 49 seconds."

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Mio collapsed to her knees right behind Naruto, and feel down on her side when her partner got off of her.

"Hah, I win." Naruto told her.

"I've a _bitch_ of a cramp in my leg for half of that." Mio complained as she rubbed her leg. She gave another shout of pain when she rubbed her leg, before she looked towards Naruto. "There is still the final test tomorrow, don't go getting cocky." Mio told Naruto, and he crossed his arms.

'Their bodies are surprisingly synced up.' The teacher thought after recording their times.

The two of them, _overall_ , were primed to be the top of the elite ten with their scores. As it were, they both had the stats of powerful infighters. There were people faster than them, but those people were outfighters, but their stats overall would make them amongst the best of their class if allowed to grow properly. Then again, a Keijo match was decided by more than simple stats, any real player could tell you that.

These two had something special about them.

Tomorrow's final test would be fun to watch for sure.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Land Ahead

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So these were the moves my father was working on...'

Naruto was having trouble sleeping, and it wasn't because he was surrounded by women in futons around him. He was grown enough to not be bothered by something like that. At his age, things like sharing a room with a girl wasn't really something to be freaked out about. The results for the tests would be posted in the morning, right before the _final_ test that would decide the 40 students who would end up becoming official students for Setouchi.

His father's Keijo journal.

The techniques that he had studied and tried to improve, as well as several of the techniques that he had tried to create for himself. Minato had truly wanted to play the sport, but had no true talent for it.

 _Spiralling Hip Sphere (Incomplete) - Uses built up vibrational and rotational energy, forming a sphere of released air pressure around the body in the form of an attacking, spirally, sphere that is directed by the hip. The technique is nearly impossible for the women to use, and when I tried to use it myself, I strained every muscle in my hips. It is just as dangerous as the Vacuum Ass Cannon, I'll give up working on it._

His Spiralling Hip Sphere was not only an incomplete technique, but it was just as dangerous as everyone was telling him it was. There was a list that was created out of all of the techniques that his father had been developing, some completed, and many incompleted.

Naruto didn't really remember his father, he was young when he died in the accident, but seeing this carefully handwritten notes... calmed him.

'Dad... I'll make you proud. Even if you could never become a Keijo player... I'll do it for you and mom... I'll even earn the money so that mom can finally get that surgery.' Naruto wiped a tear from the side of his eye. He never would have thought he would be in the position he was currently in.

He was living his parents dreams.

"Na-chan?"

"Kawai... you should go to sleep. You will need to rest up for tomorrow." Naruto saw Kawai rubbing her eyes. She had been sleeping pretty close to where he was. Surprisingly, she didn't try to sneak into his futon, and play it off as being cold. She might be boy crazy, but she did have an understanding of time and place for such actions.

Kawai sat up and looked around.

Naruto was the only one awake, besides herself, but she only woke up because she felt the urge to use the bathroom. Her need wasn't desperate though, and she saw a little book that Naruto was reading. She even saw that Naruto had another book that had a pen inside of it, with it looking like Naruto had written in it.

"Minato... Namikaze?" Kawai saw the name on the journal he was reading.

"My Dad's name... this was his journal." Naruto mentioned with a small smile on his face, and Kawari could remember that name.

"... He was the Keijo Genius... the Engineer who built some of the best Lands, and even helped to couch a lot of the pros. That's his journal?" Kawai wasn't really surprised that Naruto was that legends son. The two shared an uncanny resemblance, and while she was too young to ever really meet Minato, she did read several Keijo Magazines that paid homage to the man in several columns.

While Minato's Land designs weren't really used anymore, many new Keijo engineers showed their respect for the man by designing Lands based off of Minato's lands. All of the man's lands were both challenging and fun to play on, if any of the older pros were telling the truth.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Kawai offered the only words she could.

Naruto smiled.

"Dad protected me and Mom... I really look up to him. I don't really remember him too well... but I really want to make him proud. My Dad helped to improve a lot of player techniques... and he even modified some... but enough about that. If tomorrow, you and I face on the land, I want you in your best condition when we go at it." Naruto told Kawari with a smile. She looked at him for a moment, before she moved silently, to not wake others, towards him and sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

She looked at his book with him, the moon's light in the window behind them giving them a good view of the words and even pictures.

"... Your Dad isn't good with naming techniques."

"Yeah, this move... the Jet Ass Striking Arrow... not exactly a good name. I would have named it the **Ass** assin Strike Arrow." Naruto made his own Keijo pun. Kawai smiled and giggled at the name, and while it was a pretty good name, she could see that Naruto was a little more cheered up than he had been before.

She looked through more techniques.

"This one is..."

"It's the one I was using... The Spiralling Hip Sphere. It's incomplete, and my dad stopped working on it before he died... I'm going to master it, and complete it." Naruto words were spoken with soft confidence.

He didn't want the technique to just be known as the _Bastard_ version of the Vacuum Ass Cannon. While it was the technique that inspired it, Naruto wanted to show everyone that it was just as good, and could become even better, than the mother technique that brought it about.

"Are you nervous, about tomorrow?" Kawai felt her nerves on edge. It wasn't the fact she was going to be on the land that bothered her. It was the _waiting_ for it to happen that got to her. She was excited, she was nervous, everything in her was in conflict.

Would she still feel like this once she got on the land?

Naruto grinned.

"Yeah... There are so many awesome people here I want to race again. Mio, Rin, that Kotone girl, even you... and a lot more." Naruto looked at Kawai with a confident grin. He had so many opponents that he wanted to race with. He had friends that he wanted to grow with, and become stronger with.

Kawari blinked.

"You beat Rinrin already."

"So... I'm going to get better, and so is Rin... and we'll race each other, and compete in an even better battle. Racing Rin was really fun, and I learned a lot about Infighters from racing her." Naruto meant every word he said to Kawai. He didn't just want to get better, he wanted Rin to get better too. He wanted both of them to keep improving, so that they could battle again, and have that same fun feeling all over.

He truly did enjoy himself on the land.

Kawai rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, but she smiled.

"Can we stay like this?" Kawai whispered.

"Sure."

The two stayed together, reading Minato's Journal, for what felt like hours, until Kawai needed to go to the bathroom, and finally went back to her own bed to sleep. Naruto, satisified and calmed down, closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into slumber as well.

 **-The Next Morning-**

"I'm gonna wake him."

"Don't do it." Kawai didn't want to see how Rin was going to try and wake their friend. Naruto seemed to be a naturally deep sleeper, while everyone else was already up and dressed, Naruto seemed to be in a deep sleep still. Of course, Rin wanted to wake him up in a way most befitting of their blond friend. "Oh! I'll give him a-"

"Wake up!"

Rin jumped into the air, did a cannonball, and landed with her butt right on Naruto's stomach. Instantly Naruto's eyes _shot_ open as he folded like a folding chair. Rin was rolled off of his stomach, and he held it with widened eyes.

"Flat chested whore!?"

"Hahaha, you should see your face Naruto." Rin stated as she unravelled herself. Naruto's reaction to waking up, insult and all, had been hilarious for her. She earned herself a glare from her tall friend.

*Smack*

Naruto smacked the back of her head with an amount of force that was the appropriate amount for her actions. She wasn't too hung up or insulted by it, after all, if you hit, you better be ready to get hit too.

"-kiss. The list of the Top 10 has been posted if you wanted to check it out. I told her not to do it." Kawai was more than willing to throw Rin under the bus.

Naruto just yawned.

"Yeah yeah, thanks for the wake up. You better hope we don't race today." Naruto stood up, showing that he was already dressed in his swimtrunks. His shirt was just something that he could easily throw on. He had already mostly prepared, he had been so anxious during the night that he had prepared ahead of time, all that he needed to do was get a light breakfast. "Where's Girl-Me?" Naruto asked as he looked around for Mio.

She had fallen asleep pretty close to him, so he was curious when she woke up and left the room.

"Mio went for a light jog. She said she didn't care about the rankings. She just wanted to warm up before the race." Rin explained as she sat down. She had already eaten something light enough that it wouldn't slow her down, but good enough to fill her. She just wanted to wake Naruto up.

Naruto grinned.

So she was taking this seriously after all, she wasn't just goofing around like everyone thought she was.

"Heh, fine by me, we'll settle this on the land then... but first..." Naruto's stomach growled, reminding him of something more important than getting a morning warm up.

His belly was empty.

Food came first.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 **I'm now accepting Land Designs if anyone would like to have one of their ideas featured in the story.**


	15. Chapter 15 Sunken

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'So... this is the land for the first round of the race test.'

As it would turn out, different groups were using different lands. Naruto had been picked for the third group, which would have made it unfair for other groups, seeing as he would have been able to watch two tests being done on the same land. Naruto tested his footing a little as he looked around.

"Do your best Naruto!"

Naruto sweatdropped when he lost a little concentration when he heard Kawari cheering for him. Naruto blushed when more attention was drawn to him, and the three other people that he had on his section of the land. 11 people were in the race with him, but the race itself was seperated into three sections. 2 sections of 4, and a section of 3, and all of the sections were connected by bridged shaped similar to octopus tentacles with holes inside of the suctions cups.

'Now what is the trick to this land?' Naruto thought to himself as he glanced over at the three people he had with him.

He saw Rin a distance away from himself, though she wasn't on the same section as he was. He even saw that girl, Kotone, standing on a different section as well. With himself included, it was three of the top players in the Elite 10 that had been formed. Naruto glanced around at his three opponents, who were looking around, before they settled on him.

"10 Seconds!"

'I can't use the Spiralling Hip Sphere... there are too many people, and using it in the first of the two races would come back on me... time to use a different move.' Naruto got himself ready. He lowered himself a little, bending forward as he loosened his arms. He tapped his foot against the group, and started to lightly shake the land. It didn't bother anyone on the land, of course, but Naruto kept himself still. 'Time to see if Dad's other designs were any good.' Naruto thought seriously.

It was almost time.

"Do your best!"

"Pffffffffft!?" Naruto released the breath he was holding when he heard his mother's voice. His head shot around like a cannon as he looked at the small gathering of non-students, and saw his mother was sitting there in her wheelchair. With her was Sasuke, who was in his casual clothes, looking rather disinterested in everything that was going on. No doubt it was his day off, and his mother asked him if he would give her a ride. "The hell? Mom, don't-"

"Start!"

Two of Naruto's opponents rushed towards him, seeing as he was ranked 2nd of the Elite 10, turns out his race with Rin at night _lowered_ his score and dropped him out of his tie with Mio, they decided to gang up on him. They were coming from the left and the right side, one using her breasts, and the other girl using her ass. Naruto let out a breath and relaxed his upper body, blocking the ass first with his chest. With his muscles relaxed, her ass didn't bounce off of him, and Naruto twisted his chest and redirected her attack, lifting her feet off of the ground, as her ass slammed into the head of the girl using her breasts. The two of them losing all of their balance, while Naruto tapped the breast using girl's hips with his own.

"Shizu Monogatari and Ichigo Kobayashi have sunken!"

"-distract me, and what the hell Sasuke? You don't even care about Keijo." Naruto finished his spoken thought with annoyance.

"What the hell was _that_?" His last remaining opponent that was on the land with him asked as she looked at the graceful block and attack.

"Eh? I forgot you were still here... The _Ass Transfer_ technique. By using my relaxed chest as a medium for shock and vibration absorption, I can tense my muscles and redirect attacks from me to a different opponent." Naruto sounded smart, but he was just explaining what the description had been in his father's journal. He gave an almost word for word of what his father said to summarize the technique.

Naruto took a speeded step towards the girl who asked the question, and she hopped to the side and attempted to counter his movement. Naruto spun on his foot and lowered his body when she swung her chest at him. He flipped off of his feet, into the air, and slammed his hips on top of her head. Using most of his weight, she slammed onto her knees moments later, out of the race as Naruto continued to spin, and landed on his feet on the other side of her.

She landed on her face moments later, his blow knocking her out in the most gentle way that he could.

He started to run towards the tentacle bridge.

'Squishy!?' Naruto nearly lost _his_ balance the second he took a single step on the bridge. His foot sank into the tentacle, which seemed to be made of air filled rubber, like giant balloon, just thicker and less prone to popping. Instead of running, Naruto changed his movement speed to a light walk as he started to get used to the way the land was giving.

*Squirt*

Naruto stepped next to one of the suction cups, and the pressure from his foot caused the cup to shoot out a slipper black liquid, that wasn't ink. Naruto saw the area around the suction cup was covered in it. It seemed to be a combination of lube, with black food coloring based off of the texture he was seeing.

"I'm coming after YOU Naruto!"

Rin shouted as she defeated her opponents quickly. She started to haul ass towards Naruto, running across the bridge. She stepped on one of the suction cups, and when it squirted, it got on her foot.

"The land-!"

"Aaaaah!" Rin started to step on more suction cups, and the ink got all over her feet and legs, and she started to slip around. Unable to run around, she lost her balance and fell into the water. There was a call of her name, declaring her out of the race for the moment, but then again after quickly defeating her own three opponents, falling to an unexpected land mechanic wasn't going to be that harsh of a penalty.

After all, she was ranked number 3 of the Elites at the moment, just behind Naruto himself, and Kotone was ranked number 4 of the Elite. A race with three of the higher Elites, it was expected that they would chose a land design that wasn't good for them.

Naruto lightly jogged, dodging the suction cups, towards the spot where Rin slipped into the water, and looked down at her.

"You okay Rin?" Naruto asked the girl, and she spat out some water, before she wiped the water from her eyes.

"Yeah, that was embarassing. Looks like our rematch is going to happen later on. Go kick some ass Naruto... I'm going to go get some juicy stories from your mom other there." Rin started to swim towards the ladder out of the pool. Naruto blinked a few times, and he looked towards his mother and Sasuke.

The two people who had the most embarassing stories about him.

He even saw Kawai had noticed them, and was walking towards them. Even Mio, though Mio was with Kawai, had noticed what they were doing. Naruto blinked a few times, before he hauled ass towards Kotone. She just finished knocking her 2 opponents into the water, and she had her back turned towards Naruto. The seconds his foot touched the land, she realized that he had arrived.

'It's him.' Kotone thought as she glanced back at Naruto.

She felt him running towards her.

"We will finish this later Kotone-chan! I'll beat you in the next race, but right now, I have got to stop something HORRIBLE from happening!" Naruto screamed as he ran right passed her. Naruto _jumped_ right off of the land as far as he could go. He landed in the water abot halfway from the lader.

"Uzumaki Naruto... has sunk?"

...

"What?" Kotone was dumbfounded when she realized she just won the first race in the oddest of ways. She tilted her head in confusion for a moment as she was declared the winner. 'That was... actally unsatisfying...' Kotone couldn't help but think with a frown appearing on her face.

She watched as Naruto swam towards the ladder.

 **-Teachers Stands-**

"Heheheheh, he's a weird one." Nagisa laughed when she watched one of the Elite jumping off of the land and into the water on his own. She did mark a few points off for it, but Naruto had already long since passed the tests. His scores had been extremely high, and the skill that he knocked three girls off into the water showed that he was made for the sport. She had to knock a few points off for Rin as well for slipping into the water.

She was used to this kind of weirdness though.

It made the sport even more interesting.

 **-With Kawai and Mio-**

'Oh, this is going to be nice.' Mio thought with a wicked smile as she walked towards Naruto's jaw dropped mother, who was just stunned at what her son did.

'I get to meet his mother!' Kawai was just giddy that she was able to introduce herself to the mother of her romantic target. She even saw another handsome boy standing there, and while he was her type, she was more interested in Naruto. A boy that she could practice her sport with would always beat just the regular pretty boy.

They watched as Rin ran towards them with a smirk on her face.

She joined them.

None of them noticed as Naruto followed behind with a determined look on his face.

"Hello-"

"NOPE!" Naruto rejected all of them by jumping against them and knocking all of them into the pool together. They weren't even given the chance, while his mother glanced towards the spot she had heard somebody talking to her. She could have sworn she even heard the familiar sound of her son's panicked shout.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered, having watched the entire thing.

Naruto seemed to have surrounded himself with idiots like himself.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Battle for 1st

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_ ** _Story Start!_**

The second round.

'I couldn't find Mio... but at least Hanabi and Rin are taken care of.' Naruto glanced over to the edge of the pool, stretching his arms as he stood back on a land. It was a different land than before, and there were curtains around the main land, keeping the view obstructed. Naruto was standing alone on one of the platforms, unable to see beyond the curtains that were hanging above the lands. Naruto actually recognized this land as one of his father's own creations, a land designed to keep you from knowing who your opponents were until you jumped through the curtain. Only, some curtains would not lead to another land, instead they would lead to the water pure and simple.

There were cameras situated above the curtains, so that people could still watch the performance from above, without it getting in the way of the battle. Sadly, it wasn't a very popular land with the professionals thanks to people jumping into the water by accident and being taken out of a match.

He could hear the sounds of prospect students getting excited for something.

The match started.

*Splash*

"Wow, somebody was already taken out, must have jumped." Naruto grinned to himself as he hopped from foot to foot. His tapping feet felt around, and he looked towards the water that was peeking out underneath the curtain. The ripples his hopping created started to bounce back, showing which curtains led to lands, and which ones would throw him into the water. "This lands trick is listening, and being patient... I actually remember Dad working on this one." Naruto spoke as he located all 11 of the other lands, and all 5 spots that would be dead ends.

"Ah~!"

"... That sounded like a woman cumming." Naruto whispered as he looked towards his left side. From that curtain, he heard a woman's moan, and the sounds of a person getting hit into the water. He took a breath, before he started to rotate his hips, walking around the land as he build up rotational energy. He looked towards the water, and saw where the ripples were most intense. He slowly moved towards the edge of the water, and he heard the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. "Spiraling Hip Sphere!" Naruto unleashed his signature move against the curtain, blasting it apart as the shockwave knocked 4 girls off of the land and through a curtain, into the water. Naruto groaned and placed his hand against his side, grinning.

The pain was there, but when he moved slowly, and allowed his body to adjust, then the stress on his body was far lessened. That said, the slow speed he had been moving at was far too slow to be used for a fast paced match.

More splashing sounds were heard behind him.

"Wow, looks like you and I get to have our match much sooner."

"I'm fine with this." Naruto turned around and saw Mio standing there with a confident smile. She had her arms under her large breasts, and she lowered her stance as she got ready to match hips.

 **-Audience-**

"They're just standing there." Hanabi spoke as she was tied up against a pole, so that she couldn't go and talk with Naruto's mother. She and Rin were both tied to the same pole to prevent them from being alone, and Naruto had said that anyone who untied them would face his wrath. She didn't really know if Naruto would do anything to anyone, but people seemed to buy it, so they were stuck looking at a monitor of the action.

"Boring."

"Idiot girls... If anything, I'm impressed that Mio girl is still standing." Sasuke walked up with his hands in his pockets. He was watching the monitor as well, having seen Naruto tie these girls up, he was naturally curious about them. "... Naruto, in high school, was the most violent delinquent there was. He beat up entire gangs with nothing more than a yo-yo, and he could make people crumble in fear of his gaze... that girl is something else." Sasuke saw what was going on for what it really was.

The two were trying to intimidate each other.

 **-The Match-**

The air couldn't be more tense between Naruto and Mio as they glared each other down, allowing their auras do all the talking for them as they tried to force the other to flinch first. A flinch being all that would be needed to allow them to launch the first attack. Mio saw the massively oppressive aura that Naruto had, while he watched her more direct, and cold aura try to impose on him. The two walked towards each other slowly, before everything changed.

Mio attacked.

"Queen of Hip!" Mio called out as she aimed for Naruto's waist, looking to one of the spots where he was most sensitive. She was very skilled at knowing where to pleasure or hurt the opponent most, and while she would rather bring pleasure, pain was something that she needed more right now. Her butt made contact, but not to the effect that she was expecting. Naruto hopped off of the ground the second when her attack made contact, and instead of a solid hit, she pushed him away from her by several feet. He landed on his feet again with minimal damage, and he let out a sigh of relief.

Reduced Hip.

By relaxing and jumping, any hit that got him would do a reduced amount of damage, at the risk of allowing himself to be pushed off of the land if the attack was strong enough.

"Chest Press." Naruto flexed his pecs and slammed the hardened muscles against Mio. She took it full on with her breasts, before she pushed her arms up against the sides of her own chest, pushing back by pushing out her boobs. She used the cushion of her chest to take the blow, her great endowment helping her, but not without a grimace of pain as she took a lot of pressure to the tits. "I'm almost surprised your tits are firm enough to be used as a decent shield." Naruto had to admit, with her large size, he would have thought that most of her breasts would be fat.

No, instead, he could feel the tight muscular structure that was combined with the fat, allowing her to not only stay firm and perky, but also take hits better with her conditioned breasts.

Mio nodded.

"Swimming man, it's a hell of a work out for the boobs, it works all of the muscles. You're actually pretty muscular... I'm not surprised your pushing me back. These muscles aren't for show, I won't be winning in strength." Mio glanced down at her feet, which were being pushed back against her will. She wasn't able to match him in raw strength, his larger body, masculine muscular system, and his overall advantage in body weight would make it a challenge for her to win in a pushing contest. "Thankfully, I've got skill." Mio jumped to the side, with Naruto falling forward. It didn't end there, since Naruto caught himself easily enough to not fall down flat.

She twisted her body and built speed into her next blow, using her own jump to gain height on Naruto, slamming her breasts into the top of his head, trying to knock him off balance as well as she could. He dodged it, but not without the attack hitting him in the cheek, with a surprising amount of raw force to it.

Naruto twisted his body in response, using her momentum that she gathered to use on him, as his weapon.

"Spiraling Hip Sphere!" Naruto shouted as he quickly built up as much rotation as he could, though the strength was less compared to before where he had time to gather energy. Mio full speed ran out of the way of the attack as Naruto knocked over all of the curtains that were in the way. Naruto's legs seized up when the aftershock of his technique hit him, before he started to run after Mio, chasing her around the land.

She didn't want to get hit by that.

She back flipped over Naruto as he passed by her, landing behind him. Stopping dead in his tracks, the two of them clashed butts, only this time, Mio had the upper ground, by having the lower ground. She hit upwards and knocked his feet slightly off the land, before she spun and hit him in the hips twice quickly, right in the same place.

"Don't have a name for that one yet, but I'll go after you with everything I have. I'll knock you into the water!" Mio rushed Naruto as she pushed her breasts into his back.

He slammed his foot into the land, and as she adjusted, he turned around and hit her stomach with the side of his hip. He knocked the wind out of her slightly, and she staggered for it.

"Fine, lets see who is better!" Naruto called out to her, and she leaned backwards as his body moved over hers. Her flexible body saving her, but not fully, when he spun and hit her in the ass with his own ass. The two of them clashed again, and again as Mio started to regain her her stability. At the same time, Mio did notice that the more she hit Naruto, the more stable he became as well. She got better and better footing as she moved around, but as Naruto took her hits, she noticed that he was becoming harder and harder to move.

His hits were getting stronger to, her ass was starting to feel it as it started to gain a pink coloring, her skin getting punished by the smacking flesh.

The two of them were on moderately equal terms, his physical might allowing him to cross the distance that was between them where she had more skill and technique knowledge.

Neither could gain ground on the other.

'He's moving less?' Mio was then hit by an unbelievable amount of force.

"Spiraling Hip Sphere!"

Mio was blasted as she took the shockwave head on. She leaned her body as far to the side as she could, and she managed to avoid getting knocked into the water. She was still knocked into the air though, and thanks to her leaning, she was knocked from one land to another. Even as she landed on her feet, she wobbled as the aftershocks of his move ran through her body. She looked down and saw that her right rips were slightly bruised, and Naruto had blasted the right breast of her swimsuit off, so her hand went up to cover her breast.

'I forgot... the more he gets hit, the more vibrations he absorbs, and the more power his hits pack. I was having so much fun I forgot that.' Mio frowned as Naruto stopped moving, his face becoming very visibly pained.

That was a fully powered Spiraling Hip Sphere, and that was his _third one_ that he launched, the side effects were far more intense than when he used it against Rin. His legs were absolutely trembling as he tried to remain standing.

"I'm not done... I'm _not done_." Naruto told his body as he slapped his hands against his legs, trying to make them move, despite them nearly giving out. All of the energy he released had taken it's toll on his body. 'At least she looks like she's barely standing too...' Naruto thought as he looked to see his opponent was holding her right side, and breast, tenderly from having taken his attack.

Her last second movement, and the nearby land, having saved her from a total loss.

'He won't have another-'

Naruto broke into a run as he jumped from the main land, to her land, landing there as he started to flip and spin. The pained look on his face getting worse the more he moved his body. Mio clashed rear ends with him before he could unleash his technique for the fourth time, and she noticed how weak his legs were at the moment.

"... Naruto, I think you need to stop, you're trembling." Mio was a competitive girl, but Naruto was her friend now. They loved the same sport, enjoyed a few of the same things, and they had been getting along. Sure, she wanted to win, but apparently, Naruto's competitive spirit was pushing him more than her own was. His spirit was admirable actually, were this a pro match, then she would still give it her all. They weren't pros though, they were just doing tests to get into the school. There was no reason to try so hard to this level of hurting oneself.

Naruto glanced back at her.

There was fire in his eyes.

"You're the person here I want to beat the most." Naruto forced a smile through the agony he was in.

Mio saw his eyes flash a different color, and for that second, he seemed to get a great burst of strength. She was pushed away from him, with her toes hanging off the edge of the land. She waved her arms wildly to keep herself balanced, and she looked around and saw Naruto, his eyes back to their blue color. She stood a step back and turned around, watching as Naruto started to succumb to his self-inflicted injuries. He wobbled on his feet, before he fell off of the land, into the water. She sighed in relief when she won the match, the bubbles in the water were the proof of her victory.

...

"Oh crap, he can't move." The realization that Naruto wasn't able to move his body well hit her, but thankfully, there were two of the safety guards jumped into the water and got to Naruto, pulling his head above the water.

The second round of the tests were over.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
